The Elements Of Apocolypse
by Chaos-Shadow05
Summary: Sorry for the slow update. The end is finally here! As 'The Elements Of Apocalypse' comes to a close.... ::Sob:: I'm gonna miss writing this. Lancitty, Jonda, Romy. FINISHED
1. The Elements of Apocalypse

****

Disclaimer : I do not own X-men: Evolution in any shape or form, it belongs to the good people at Kids wb and Marvel.

'The Elements of Apocalypse'

__

At the X- mansion

The sound of metal claws being drawn out made a certain Cajun jump.

' Gambit, are you trying to say that Apocalypse has returned?' questioned Professor Charles Xavier.

' Gambit thinks he's said enough' said the man, still eying the sharp 'extension' on Wolverine's hands. He started to leave when he heard an angry voice yell after him.

'Oh and Cajun, stay away from Rouge. Or you'll have to answer to me' growled Logan.

'Relax mon ami!'

' Stay away Caj…

'Gambit' Logan's words were interrupted by Professor Xavier ' It may be best if Rogue was left alone for a while'.

But the mutant known as Remy LeBeau was already gone.

Wolverine growled and thrust his hand into a very expensive looking machine.

**__**

At the Brotherhood House

Lance Alvers sat on a grubby sofa as he contemplated why the hell he was there. It was just another day in the B'hood house: Toad was confessing undying love to Wanda, Wanda was throwing hex bolts at Toad while eying Pyro, Pyro was playing with his favourite black lighter and laughing like a maniac ever so often, Gambit was playing cards with Fred, Who by now had lost all his worldly possessions in the game and Pietro was throwing darts at a rate of 100 per second at a large group picture of the X-men.

After 'Mag-not-so-neato' had left the brotherhood, they had remained unemployed, unbeaten ( quite some miracle ) and unbelievably bored. Lance's only perk in a day filled with boredom was seeing his current girlfriend, Kitty Pryde. Thank God that they had a date tonight.

'Wanda, sweetums, please tell me what I have to do to win your love!'

****

ZAP!!!

'ouch' said a mildly roasted toad

The redhead known as Pyro loved this ' Good on you Sheila !' MWHA Ha Ha Ha!! He muttered as the flame in his lighter transformed into a mildly familiar girl.

Suddenly Pyro noticed a flaming Joker card at his feet ' Oh Crap' he managed to say before the card exploded.

Wanda glared at Gambit and went to help to 'extinguish' the now flaming Pyro.

**__**

At the X-men debriefing room

'you're like kidding right?' said the mutant known as Shadowcat.

'I wish I was Kitty' said the professor glancing at his students 'but I'm afraid that it's definite, Apocalypse has returned.'

'Do we have any idea vat he is planning next?' said Kurt.

'Luckily we do,' replied Hank McCoy, more commonly referred to as beast. 'when I was in the chamber of the eye of ages I did scan some of the writing on the walls.'

'Well get on with it Bub' scowled Logan

' I can roughly translate the writing' began Beast.

'And what does it say?' asked Scott, tightly gripping Jean's hand.

'It reads that Apocalypse will fall on his first attempt but will look to the elements of Earth and…'

'What?' asked Ewen.

'Will destroy those who get in his way.'

The room was silent but then Kitty spoke up ' what does it like, mean Beast'.

It means my X-men that Apocalypse will turn to four mutants with the power to control the elements The professor spoke to each of them telepathically.

'But who are they?' questioned the mutant known as Rouge.

'That my X-men is a question I cannot answer until Apocalypse begins to influence their powers.'

'Influence?' Rogue repeated.

'He will Enhance their powers, Kitty and Rogue you will go to warn the Brotherhood of this.'

Scott scowled and said 'Why? They won't help us. They're just as Kitty said they re, a bunch of Hoods.'

Kitty turned around and screamed at him 'Like, what's your deal? Lance and his bunch of 'hood' friends saved my life!'

'Again with Alvers, when will you realise he's untrustworthy and …'

'That will be quite enough Scott, Kitty and Rogue warn the Brotherhood as instructed. We can only hope that Apocalypse will strike soon and that he does not succeed in controlling the Elements'.


	2. Oh Mah Gawd!

Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews = happy author!

This chapter is mainly Romy but don't murder be lancitty ,fans chapter 3 contains your favourite couple!

****

On with chapter 2!

Oh Mah Gawd!

'So these people will be Apocalypses new horsemen, four mutants with the power to control the elements.' Beast finished, he was explaining his theory to the Brotherhood who had just arrived. Lance had of course come with Kitty straight away but the other boys proved harder to convince, however the duo of Rogue and Wanda had managed to peacefully change their minds. However Pietro's pale skin and trademark white hair were both now black and his hair was mildly simmering, Fred and Toad sat roasting marshmallows over it.

'Idon'tgeddit' whined Pietro.

Logan walked out of the shadows and said coolly 'Hey Gumbo, why don't you enlighten us?' while drawing out his retractable claws.

What is it wit' tat man an' claws? Remy thought while unintentionally smiling in what Logan thought was an evil manner. Logan Growled quietly.

'Oh Mah Gawd!' Rogue screamed, pointing at Remy 'I trusted you an' all tha time you wer' jus' working' for Apocalypse?'

'Non, not working Cherie, Gambit was jus' preventin' tis from happnin' He then flashed her one of his five star smiles. Rogue was angry but she felt herself blush bright red.

Logan suddenly rushed for Gambit, claws out and ready for action 'That's it Cajun, I told you to stay away from her!'

Rogue stepped in between Gambit And Wolverine, she turned to face Logan and shouted 'You went an' told him what?!'

'I told the Cajun over there to stay away from you, he's the enemy!' said Logan Sourly.

'Yes I told you their all the enemy! Mwha Mwha ha ha ha ha ha ! Alvers and LeBeau!' screamed Scott who was obviously very excited by this. He stepped into his best , or worst depending on how you look at it, anyway his favourite cheesy pose. Remy, Rogue, Logan and everyone else for that matter stopped to stare at Scott, ( all except for Pyro of course, he was still playing with his favourite lighter, Wanda also didn't look up as she was still eying Pyro and finally Toad was still glaring at Pyro for stealing his ' Cuddlebums').

'Oh, um, sorry , carry on' Winced Scott.

With this Rogue hastily started shouting at Logan again ' Stop treatin' me like sum little girl, Logan. Ya'll don't need tah take care of me cuz' I Can Take Care Of Mahself!'

Rogue stormed off, taking Gambit with her.

**__**

In the mansion grounds

'Tanks for savin' Remy back dere Chere,'

'It was nothing Gambit. They all think that I'm some kind of kid, it's nice to have someone who doesn't do that' Rogue smiled at Gambit, or as close as she ever dared to come to actually smiling.

**__**

Back At The X-mansion debriefing room

The professor sighed as Logan tried to go after them Logan, I do not think that it is necessary to follow them

But I don't trust him Charles

Yes Logan, but Rogue does

'So who are these elementals anyway ?' asked Lance

' That is a very good question Lance, unfortunately it is one that I cannot answer yet. However until they use their powers I cannot tell who they are but I think that it would be useful if you and your friends were to remain here with us,' the professor smiled as he saw Kitty's look of delight but frowned as he saw Logan and Scott's look of crazed anger.

Logan, Scott, I think that it would all be for the best so I wish not to hear that Logan has dissected Gambit or that Scott has been fighting Lance.

But professor Logan and Scott thought in unison.

That Will be Quite enough said the professor telepathically 'Kitty, will you show Lance to his 'old' room.'

'Sure professor' Kitty smiled, she grabbed Lance by the arm and they phased through the door. Kurt glared at Lance's back, Amanda , his former girlfriend had been made to dump him by her parents and now his attentions were turned back to Kitty. He wished that somehow she would see that Lance was the snide, surly jerk that he thought he was and would see what a great guy he was. Kurt sighed, Kitty was already head-over-heals in love and now that Lance was here permanently, he didn't stand a chance.

'Now,' said the Professor ' shall we sort out the sleeping arrangements?'

'I ain't stayin' with these blokes, they'll make us sing songs around the campfire and train for merit badges!' said an obviously fuming Pyro.

Suddenly Pyro noticed another flaming joker card at his feet, this marked the re-entrance of Rogue and Gambit.

'Oh crap mate'

****

BOOM!

'Right so Mr. Allerdice you are sharing a room with Wanda' The professor said as he read out from the list of rooms still available.

Wanda smiled at Pyro only to notice that he was charred but still playing with his lighter. She sighed and dragged him off to the infirmary.

'Mr. LeBeau, you will be sharing a room with Lance, Rogue will you show him where to go?'

'Sure Professor' Rogue said. She Grabbed Gambit by the arm and they both glared at Logan and Scott on their way out.

'Todd, you will be sharing a room with Fred, room 12. You've broken in here enough times to know where it is I suppose.' said the professor smiling. Fred grinned sheepishly but Toad was still fuming at the fact that Wanda was sharing a room With _him _of all people, she was _his_ cuddle bums and there was no telling what they'd get up to in there. He was then bustled off to his shared room along with Fred.

'Oh and Pietro, who would you like to share your room with' asked the professor.

'Can I share with Kitty?' Pietro asked thinking of the sexy young brunette who Lance was Lucky enough to have as his girlfriend.

'No, I'm afraid that she already shares with Rouge .' the professor apologised.

Oh well Pietro thought Lance and his little Pretty-Kitty will never last, I'll make sure of that.

The professor raised an eyebrow, he had read Pietro's thoughts, but he wouldn't tell him that.

Eventually he said 'Well if there is no one else that you would like to share with then you can have room 21 all to yourself, would you like me to show you were it is?'

Pietro snatched the key and said 'I'll find it' then he sped off.

Pietro was trying to find his room when he found Kitty's room. He quietly peeked indide, no one was there so he went in. He opened Kitty's draws and went through them, taking any articles of clothing he liked. Pietro frowned as he saw a picture of Kitty and Lance at the Sadie Hawkins Ladies Choice Dance. He quickly picked it up and smashed it and placed the pieces in Rogue's bin. He smiled and then went to his own room.

**__**

In Beast's Lab

'So professor, what are we going to do about these mutants and Apocalypse?'

'We'll do all we can Hank but we must locate them soon.'

Gambit stood unnoticed in the doorway. He turned around and disappeared into the woods surrounding the mansion.


	3. Aired Discovery On a Date

****

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, it was cool to write! Thanks again to all those that reviewed, please leave your suggestions for the rest of this story and others in your reviews. Also many people have had guesses at the horsemen, so far two are right! So keep trying to work out those! But Please you can only guess air because the element of water is a character that has been made up by me. Enjoy!

Lancitty92

****

p.s: Lance and Kitty are NOT being split up so ya boo sucks to you Kurrty and kietro fans!

****

Air watching

'Rogue, you like totally ruined my favourite picture of me and Lance!' Kitty glared at her Gothic roommate accusingly.

'No I did nawt, Ya'll got no evidence to accuse me!' yelled Rogue.

'Like, wanna bet? I found it broken in your trash!

'Look, I swear…' tried Rogue.

'I mean just 'cause you like don't have anyone like Lance doesn't mean that you can like, take it out on my stuff!'

'Look Kitty, now just 'cause your stupid picture broke doesn't give ya'll the right at accuse me' Rogue screamed at Kitty.

Rogue stormed outside, Kitty was wrong, Rogue did have someone just as special as Lance was.

Kitty however stayed in her room. She had more important things to think about, her date with Lance was tonight! Just then Wanda walked into her room.

'Hi Kitty'

'Hi Wanda, you're like, just the girl I wanted to see! Can you help me pick out what I'm gonna wear?'

'What's the occasion?' Wanda teased.

'Shut Up! You know it's like, my date with Lance tonight, silly!' Kitty Giggled.

'Well, I'm no fashion expert but how about this pink dress with this…….'

………………………………..........................................................................................

Deep in the desert a lone figure stood alone awaiting the arrival of Apocalypse. The man had strange green marks on his face that looked as if a spider had engraved its web onto the mans face, the man only known as Mesmero. Mesmero watched as the comet that he had been waiting for appeared in the sky and in a magnificent display did a nose dive and landed with an earth-shattering '**_CRASH'_** About 10 metres away from where he was standing.

A hand rose out of the Eye Of Ages and reached into the sky. Mesmero screamed as the hand contracted, causing him to implode.

Apocalypse lay back in the Eye Of Ages and transported himself under the sphinx. He rose out of the Eye Of Ages and placed the Cerebro-like helmet onto his head.

He focussed his powers and the Element of Air was identified…..

………………………………..........................................................................................

'Rogue' said Charles Xavier sitting with Beast in the Cerebro room of the Xavier institute.

'But how?' questioned Beast.

The professor said 'Rogue has no control over the element of air but Storm does,'

'What difference does that make?'

'Rogue has absorbed and will have full use of her powers, even before Apocalypse amplifies them.' Said the Professor sadly.

'I'll call a meeting of all the students,' said Beast.

'Yes, yes, you do that Hank 'the professor said as Beast left. This was very serious.

………………………………..........................................................................................

'Ready to go?' Lance asked Kitty.

'Sure' beamed Kitty 'Say Lance, where are we going anyway?'

'Wherever your young heart desires Miss Pryde!' Lance said dramatically.

'Lance!' Kitty laughed.

'Ok, I thought we'd go to the park and then out to dinner, Is that ok with you Madame?'

Kitty laughed ' Have you been taking French charming lessons with Gambit?'

'No I've just been listening into Fred's,'

They both burst out laughing. 'Seriously? Blob's pestering Gambit for charming lessons!?' asked Kitty.

………………………………..........................................................................................

All the X-men and the Brotherhood were now sitting in the debriefing room except for Rogue, Lance And Kitty and they were all shell-shocked by the recent news.

'Rogue?' questioned Jean.

'Are you sure man' asked Ewen.

'No, it can't be Rogue' Stated Logan but then he turned on a shocked Gambit 'You knew about this, didn't you Cajun?'

'Mon ami, Gambit only found out when Apocalypse was comin' back.'

'Yeah Right, don't expect me to believe that bub….,

It's true Logan, I searched his mind. Gambit did not know that it would be Rogue the professor said telepathically. Logan grunted.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Kitty and Lance were sat on a bench in the park, Kitty's head was resting on Lance's shoulder.

'Say Lance, did I ever tell you how my powers manifested?' asked Kitty.

'No'

'I was having a really bad nightmare and when I woke up I was in the basement. My parents thought that I had been sleepwalking but them they saw that my sheet was suspended in the ceiling. How did you realise that you were a mutant?'

Lance shuffled uneasily and then said 'well it happened when I was still at the orphanage…'

Kitty gasped 'orphanage?'

'Yeah, I was abandoned by my parents so I ended up there.'

'Oh Lance, I 'm sorry'

'It's okay. So anyway life was really hard for us kids there, there were loads of us and they crammed us into tiny rooms, loads of kids I knew had mental problems. The social workers thought that we were all worthless punks and they were pretty abusive to us, I lived there for years and it practically drove me insane Kitty.

Kitty was silent how could Lance have been through that much and still be so caring and sweet to me? she kept saying to herself.

'And I'd get so angry and frustrated, I could feel it building up inside me and one day I couldn't take it any more, I ran outside and started screaming…… and the ground began to move….. And then I can't remember what happened, I think that I fainted.'

'how old were you Lance?' asked Kitty, wrapping her arms around Lance's waist.

'About 7'

'Only 7! But how did you cope?'

'I didn't'

Lance put his arm around Kitty's shoulder and Kitty kissed him on his cheek, 'Do you remember your family?'

'I can only remember my sister, she was called Lucy. I used to protect her from my dad and mom when they tried to abuse us..'

'Abuse you!'

'Yeah my mom and dad abandoned us when I was 6 and Lucy was four, and yeah they were abusive parents. When we were put into orphanages we… we..got separated.'

'Oh Lance, I'm So sorry.'

'it's ok.'

Lance, Kitty I need you back at the institute now

Professor? Is that you?

yes Kitty now bring yourselves back

Why? What's wrong?

Rogue is one of the elements that Apocalypse is searching for Lance

No way, Rogue?

She has absorbed Storm's powers so she is the element of air and she's missing. Lance, Kitty please hurry back

'Oh Lance, it's all my fault she's gone! We were fighting and she left because I accused her of breaking the picture we took at the Sadie Hawkins Dance!'

Kitty sobbed into Lance's shirt and he held her close.

'Shhhh, it's ok, we'll find her. It'll all be Ok.'

'Really?' sobbed Kitty.

'I hope so Kitty, I sure hope so.'


	4. The Struggle To Be Possesed

**__**

Hoped you liked chapters 23! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and left comments about what they want to see in this story and about the horsemen! You can still do that and suggest ideas for future stories! Enjoy!

Lancitty92

The Struggle to be Possessed

Professor Xavier looked around the room and eventually said 'I'm sure that you all agree, our main priority now is to locate Rogue, however we do not know if Apocalypse has already found her. So we will have to …..'

'Hang on a tick mate, even if we do find the Sheila aftah Apoc's dragged 'er unda, 'ow do you think we're gonna get 'er back?' asked the red haired mutant named John.

Professor Xavier was silent and then he said 'That is unfortunately a question that cannot be answered until Hank is finished with his research on the elements.'

'Some use you blokes are' grumbled the Pyromaniac.

'Well..' continued the Professor 'Hank has been doing some investigations and it seems that the legends have been engraved on stone. Hank please read them the translation of the Element stone.

'The team that hath made the Apocalypse fall, the eternal Apocalypse will from them power withdraw.' Began Beast 'The elements of Apocalypse shall feed on this power and with that the Earth shall see it's darkest hour. The elements of Earth, Air, Water and Fire unite, the World shall crumble on that terrible night.'

The room was silent except for Kitty, who still crying into Lance's shirt.

Lance, please take Kitty to her room and try to calm her down. said the professor to Kitty and Lance telepathically.

Yes Professor thought Lance.

'Kitty, come on' he whispered.

Kitty nodded and followed him out the room, hand in hand.

Logan glared at Lance, which in turn caused Scott to glare at the rock-tumbler also.

I don't trust him they both thought.

That's beside the point, Kitty does. So please refrain from doing that Logan, and you Scott.

But.. they thought in unison once again.

Nothing finished the Professor.

………………………………..........................................................................................

In Kitty's room Lance was still holding her, attempting to comfort her.

'Shhh, Kitty, it'll be Okay.' he said once again in his gentle but firm voice, he used it frequently but only the brotherhood and Kitty ever heard it.

'But Lance, it's my fault' Kitty sobbed holding her favourite stuffed toy.

Who's that?' he asked pointing to the stuffed animal.

'Lockheed, he's been with me since I was seven.' Kitty replied.

'Pleased to meet you .' Lance said, he bowed his head and shook the Dragon's stuffed talon.

Kitty couldn't help but giggle, he was such a sweetheart.

'Lance?'

'Yeah?'

'How can you be so good at comforting people?' questioned Kitty.

'I've had a lot of practice,' Lance replied sadly.

'Helping your sister?' Kitty enquired.

'Yeah, and the Brotherhood.'

'The Brotherhood!?' Gasped Kitty, 'What could they need comforting about?'

'Well Toad was in an orphanage before he came and well… he was bullied a lot by people like Duncan so some nights he just can't sleep because he thinks that they're coming after him, Wanda has nightmares where she thinks she's back in the asylum, Pietro… um he really does get worried about people and well, he's just devastated that his dad left him, Blob got bullied a lot as well and he's always worried that he doesn't fit in or that we're all going to leave him.'

'Like wow, I didn't know it was that bad over there, but at least you had Mystique to get you food and to like, pay the bills.' Kitty said.

'Mystique was only there to punish us for things we did wrong, some guardian.'

'Punish you?' asked Kitty.

'Well she'd take me to this warehouse and beat me up, but one time I was lucky enough to have Sabertooth, and he nearly killed me.'

'What!?' gasped Kitty 'You're not the only one who does things wrong, unless…Oh Lance, you take the blame don't you?'

'yeah, but I couldn't let them get hurt y'know, they're the closest thing I've ever had to a family.'

'Oh Lance, you should have told the Professor.'

'Yeah, I know Kitty'

'I love you Lance'

'I love you to Kitty'

………………………………..........................................................................................

The Professor had just finished telling the other members of the X-men and the Brotherhood what he thought they should do next. 'Everyone may leave except for Gambit.'

'What dis 'bout?'

'Gambit, I have established a telepathic connection between you and Rogue, I want you to find her. Leave as quickly as you can.'

'Oui.' replied the Cajun.

Professor, we can't trust Gumbo with Rogue, or this mission. Logan thought.

Charles Xavier turned to face Logan Yes we can

Charles turned to speak to Gambit but he was already gone.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Gambit radioed in to Professor Xavier

'dere's a big whirlwind up above mon ami, I do believe we found us a Rogue.'

'Excellent Gambit, try to talk to her, we must make Rogue listen to you.'

Gambit was pulled into the storm as it swept closer to him, he was being pulled in all directions, wind was ramming into him, all he could hear was the deafening roar of the storm.

'Cherie?' Gambit called.

'Remy? Is that you, I'm… I'm so scared, wat's happnin' to mah?'

Gambit was blown into the eye of the storm, here it was much quieter and calmer and he could see Rogue right next to him.

Rogue was being held by the air, she couldn't move, no matter how hard she struggled.

'Gambit, what's happnin' to mah?'

'Rogue, you have to come with Gambit' he said.

But then Apocalypse transported himself in front of her. Rogue screamed at the sight of him.

Apocalypse grabbed her by the arm. Rogue screamed even harder at this, Rogue was beginning to have the power of Apocalypse embedded in her very skin, she began to glow and eerie white colour.

Apocalypse released her and her body fell limp to the ground.

'What you do to her?' Remy shouted.

'Made her my elemental of Air, ended her struggle against being possessed.' Apocalypse answered .

Then Apocalypse called down to Rouge 'Cyclone, end the storm and go to the Elemental rock of Air.' Then he dematerialised.

The storm abruptly stopped and Gambit fell down the 100ft to the ground.

He managed to look up and see Rogue in a costume very like Storm's but it was white and blue.

'Rogue?' was all be could say before he blacked out.


	5. The Fire Of A Pyromaniac

**__**

Hi! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! On with 5.. Please R and R! Enjoy!

Lancitty92.

The Fires Of A Pyromaniac

'Yes, it is true, we have lost Rogue to Apocalypse,' Professor Xavier stated, 'but now it is important that we find the next element and stop Apocalypse from securing them also. His plan will indeed require all of the Elements.'

'But like, what about Rouge? I mean, we can't like totally forget about her!'

'Look half-pint, what's done is done.' growled Logan.

Kitty glared at them all and muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear 'Like, some friends you are.'

'ProfessorwhatifyoujustsearchforthemonCerebro?'Pietro said at a rapid pace.

'Excuse me?' said the Professor.

'He says why don't you search for the elements on Cerebro?' Lance translated.

Pietro nodded his head and glared at the Professor for not understanding him, after all it wasn't his fault that he was hyperactive.

'Unfortunately I am not able to do that.' the Professor replied sadly, 'To take your mind off things I suggest you go to the fair tonight.'

The students' mood was lifted slightly by this as they all found partners.

'Lance, do you like wanna go with me?' asked Kitty.

'Yeah, sure Kitty.' Lance smiled.

Kurt and Pietro were both going to ask Kitty, but she asked Lance. Kurt went back to his room to sulk but Pietro smiled, he was going to ruin their little date.

Wanda walked over to John 'Partner?' she asked.

The Pyromaniac smiled at her, 'Sure thing Sheila.'

Wanda blushed like a true scarlet witch as she took his arm and headed off to the fair.

Toad shot daggers at Pyro's back. If only he were something that Wanda hated like one of Apocalypse's new horsemen Toad shook his head, he must be going insane, Pyro was more known for the maniac part of his name, not the fire part.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Wanda watched Lance handing Kitty the stuffed pink kitten that he had won for her. Kitty smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'So,' she said turning to John 'do you like anything except fire?'

'Well Wanda, I wanted to talk to you 'bout something like that. I..I.. Well, ……..hang on a tick.'

Wanda's expression fell a bit when John's short attention span was turned towards a shooting game.

'For only one quarter you can have 10 goes at hitting the target!' the man who owned the shooting stall said.

'No way!' John said eagerly as he handed over his money.

Pyro melted the gun of it's hook and began blasting the fair.

Bullet number one hit the bolt of the Ferris wheel, causing it to go rolling off down the hill, on board were Jean and Scott.

Bullet number two hit the bouncy castle, causing it to deflate. It was already partly deflated because Blob was bouncing on it.

Bullet number three hit the teacups that Pietro and Tabitha were riding on. The bullet hit the speed control, the teacups were now moving at a pace that would put even Pietro to shame.

Evan was laughing at Pietro from the roller coaster he was riding on. Bullet number four hit the link between Evan's cart and the others, Evan and his cart did not make the turn and they went sailing away into the night.

Bullet number five… well you get the idea Pyro was terrorizing the fair.

After nine of his turns were gone he aimed the last bullet expertly at the middle target, winning the big prize for Wanda from the stuttering owner.

Wanda smiled and excepted the prize.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Lance and Kitty stepped out of their hiding place ( the saw Pyro taking the gun and figured it was best to hastily take cover,) and looked at Wanda and Pyro.

'Wanda and Pyro, I would have like, never guessed.' smiled Kitty.

'Yeah' agreed Lance.

Pietro looked at Lance and Kitty, he saw that the metal stand that they were standing by would be easily pushed down.

He sped over to it and hastily caused it to fall on Kitty, he knew that Lance was not stupid, he would not risk himself for Kitty.

'Ahhhhh, Lance!' Kitty screamed.

Lance pushed Kitty out of the way and at the last minute he dodged out of the way as well.

'Like wow, you saved me Lance!' Thanked Kitty.

Pietro rolled his eyes and sped of, trying not to see Kitty give Lance a thank you kiss.

'What do you think caused that to happen?' asked Lance.

'Who knows?' Said Kitty as she returned to Kissing Lance.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Everyone, this is the Professor. Apocalypse has revealed the element of fire to be …

PYRO?! Thought Wanda angrily.

Yes, Pyro. Is anyone with him?

Yeah, I am Baldy!

John had begun to loose control of his powers, a wall of fire had sprung up around him and Wanda. This was no ordinary wall of fire either, it had to be 65 ft high!

'John,' Wanda screamed 'don't give into it!'

'I can't Sheila!' he shouted before Apocalypse entered.

'Don't you touch him!' Wanda growled.

But Apocalypse had already grabbed hold of John.

Pyro began screaming and shaking, red energy was being pumped into him.

Wanda gasped as John's eyes turned completely red and fire seemed to burn in them.

Unlike Rouge, Pyro did not fall, he stood strong.

'Young mutant, the one you once knew is gone. I introduce you to my Elemental of fire, Flamethrower.' Apocalypse laughed.

'No, not John' Wanda cried, tears coming to her eyes.

Apocalypse frowned as a tremor in the Earth caused the fire wall to vanish.

Avalanche, Shadowcat and the other mutants stood in his path.

Apocalypse outstretched his hand and Lance's powers went crazy, the Earth around him picked up all his friends including Kitty.

'Lance!' Kitty screamed.

'Sorry Kitty, but I.. I ..have to get you away!' Lance screamed.

The building around Lance collapsed, the walls and roof fell in on him.

The dust cleared and Apocalypse said 'There is no mere mutant that could survive that.' satisfied, he teleported himself and Pyro, or rather Flamethrower away. Wanda screamed and began to weep over Pyro.

Kitty ran over to the rubble and desperately screamed **'LANCE!!!!!'**

Lancitty92


	6. Buried Under The Rubble

****

Hello, so is Lance dead or is he not? Will Pietro or Kurt get Kitty if he is? Thanks to the reviewers! Please keep reading! On with 6, Enjoy!

Lancitty92

Buried Under The Rubble

'Lance!' Kitty screamed.

Kitty ran up to the ruins of the building and began searching for her Boyfriend.

'Please don't leave me Lance!' she sobbed uncontrollably.

Everyone ran up to Kitty and began helping her to remove the rubble.

Kitty phased through the crumbling roof, underneath it was her Lance.

'I like, found him!' Kitty shouted.

She dragged him out of the ruins of the building, he was in a bad shape.

'We have to get him to Hank, Pietro go and alert the adults.' ordered Jean-Grey.

'But..' started Pietro.

'NOW' Kitty said, slapping him around the face.

Pietro rubbed his cheek and took off., Kitty returned to Lance, she propped him up against her, his head on her knees.

Within moments Pietro was back with Logan, The Professor and Hank.

'Kitty, lie him down on the stretcher,' said Beast 'He's been knocked out, has horrific injuries and needs immediate attention.'

Kitty nodded and put Lance on the X-van, she was making no effort to hold back her tears.

With Logan driving they were soon back at the X-mansion.

Kitty rushed Lance to the infirmary, 'He's like, gonna be Alright isn't he Beast?' Kitty pleaded.

'Kitty, I'm not sure that he'll make it.' Beast told her straight.

Kitty's eyes went wide and she broke down in tears.

'Kitty, I'll allow you to stay.' Beast said.

'Thank you Beast.' Was all Kitty could say.

Kitty held Lance's hand as Beast cut away his black vest, it was almost covered entirely in blood.

Kitty whimpered as she held Lance tighter.

Beast gasped, on his chest there were scars, some were very recent while others had been there for at least 10 years.

'Where did he get all these?' Beast said in shock.

Logan answered that, he pointed to claw marks that were at least an inch deep on his shoulder 'Sabertooth.' he snarled.

'What?!' Beast said loudly.

Kitty shuddered 'like, Lance said that they did this as punishment.'

'Who did this?' Questioned the Professor.

'Mystique, Magneto and Sabertooth.' Kitty answered.

Beast nodded and gave Lance an injection.

The Professor used his powers to go inside Lance's mind.

'Kitty, I'm afraid Lance is not going to make it, his injuries are to serious.' Said the Professor sadly.

Kitty gasped and fell back into the darkness.

………………………………..........................................................................................

In Northbrook A girl wandered the streets.

A large boy came up to her, 'What are you doing here?' he said as he grabbed her arm.

Her Chocolate brown eyes flashed with anger 'Don't touch me.' she threatened.

The boy's laughter stopped as the Earth around him began to tremble around him.

'You're a…..a…'he stuttered.

'Mutant' she answered. The Cracks in the Earth that she had made suddenly filled with water. All the water gathered to make a huge tidal wave that crashed down on the boy. The girl turned around and whispered 'Lance.'

Her body transformed into water and she rose up again in the infirmary at Professor Xavier's School for gifted children.

Kitty had since woken up and was now crying into Lance's shoulder.

A girl that looked exactly like Lance stood at the foot of her brother's hospital bed. The only difference was that her hair was long and sleek and where Lance was wearing ripped trousers, she wore a short skirt in exactly the same colour. Otherwise they were exactly the same , they even had the same top, brown jacket and black gloves as each other.

'Like, who are you?' Kitty asked trembling.

'Lucy Alvers.' the girl said simply.

Lucy took Lance's other hand and focussed. A shimmering light was being taken from her and being placed into light.

'What do you think you're doing?' Logan Growled.

'She's taking energy from herself and giving it to Lance.' Beast marvelled.

Lucy released Lance's hand and looked at Beast 'You make the call.' she smiled.

Beast looked at the pulse-measurer 'His vital signs have greatly improved, he's going to make it.' he smiled

Kitty hugged Lance and said 'Thank you Lucy!'.

'I'll leave you alone to talk.' Beast said as all the adults exited the room.

'So like, what were you doing before you came here?' Kitty beamed.

'Tracking.' replied Lucy.

'Your Parents?' Kitty asked.

Lucy frowned 'No, our parents are dead.'

'But Lance said you were abandoned.' Kitty said, confused.

'Lance never tells anyone about our parents, But I'll tell you.' Lucy answered.

'Thanks.' Said Kitty.

'Well it was one night when we were young we heard screaming. Lance and I came from a poor family, that was because our dad wasted all the money on drinking. Lance and I shared a wardrobe as our bed.' Lucy stated.

Kitty gasped Poor Lance and Lucy she thought.

'And one night Lance woke me up. We crept out of bed and went to the broken stairs. Then we saw my dad, who was drunk hitting our mum. She was screaming and then she …. She …..took a gun out of her pocket and threatened to shoot. Dad kept going on about how she wouldn't shoot her own husband and he was about to hit her again when she……. Shot him.'

Kitty put her hand over her mouth.

'I think I fainted and fell through a hole in the stairs, Lance grabbed me and he fell down to. Our mother couldn't take care of us anymore she said. She picked up the phone and told someone that he could have us. Lance woke me up and we ran to our mum, but he came.'

'Who?' asked Kitty.

'Magneto, he threw us into a van, away from our mother with a boy who had a glowing card in his hand and another one who was playing with a lighter. As we drove away I could see the hardness coming into their faces. Lance's face became hard and he didn't care anymore. We were separate and that's all I can remember.'

'I'm so sorry,' Kitty began.

But Lucy wasn't listening, she was looking at Lance.

Kitty turned Around and she saw that Lance was awake. 'Lance, I was so worried that I'd lost you!' she sobbed as she kissed him on the cheek.

'Hey pretty- kitty' he smiled as he hugged her tightly.

'Hey Lucy, thanks for saving me.' Lance smiled.

'It's nothing, I think I'll stay here with you a while if that's okay.' she stated.

'That's fine Lucy, you're welcome to stay.' said Professor Xavier from the door.

'Thank You' smiled the girl.

Kitty whispered to Lance 'I thought I'd lost you.'

'I'll never leave you Kitty.' The boy answered simply before they kissed.

**__**

Lancitty92


	7. A World Of Water

****

Sorry I didn't update it yesterday! But I did have loads of homework, thanks to the reviewers and please keep R and Ring. On with Chapter 7, Enjoy!

World Of Water

'My X-men I have been able to telepathically look at what Apocalypse is doing, but only for a short time. This means that I shall know as soon as Apocalypse does who is the element of water.' Stated Professor Xavier.

'Yo, how do you know that Apocalypse is gonna choose water next man?' said Toad from the corner.

'YeahandwhereareGambitandWanda?' Rushed Pietro.

'Gambit is still recovering from the fall he took when he was trying to save Rogue, Wanda I'm afraid is a bit traumatised..'

'What, because of John?' Lucy interrupted.

'How do you know him?' Wanda sneered as she entered the room.

'John is one of my friends, I'm sure the Professor would explain to you Toad that one of the carvings that Bigfoot over there was trying to work out says 'The strongest shalt be Earth, Water soon in suit , Fire shall burn next and Air shalt roam in last.'

Beast glared at her and said 'Miss Alvers, if you whish to stay then I suggest that you stop being rude…..' Lucy tensed up as Beast muttered to himself 'Kitty should have stuck by her original statement, Alvers, you are a hood.'

'Now you've done it.' said Lance fearfully.

'What now?' Beast started.

Lucy turned around to face him, like Lance when she was about to release her powers specifically to hurt someone her eyes went white, they didn't roll back into her head, they just went white.

Beast and the X-men suddenly looked afraid.

Lucy screamed and her body began to turn into water and glow.

'What's she doing Lance!?' The Professor cried.

'It's her second power,…' Lance replied.

'What is it Alvers?' cried Scott.

'Self destruct.' Lance sighed.

'But Lance, that like means, we're all gonna like totally die.' Kitty screamed holding onto him as the room filled with the glowing water.

'I'mtooyoungtodie!' Pietro cried.

Lance spoke up 'She's gone into the middle of the Earth, I'll go and get her.'

'And how do you propose you get down there Alvers?' Scott shouted.

'Kitty, I'll be back okay?' Kitty nodded in a confused way as Lance spoke to her.

Lance glared at Scott 'Like this Summers.' he said.

With that two huge hands made from the Earth reached out of the ground and engulfed Lance, dragging him down.

'Lance!!!!' Kitty cried as she grabbed his hand.

They were both gone.

Oh Nigh, vere did Kitty go? Kurt thought to himself as he looked at the spot where Lance and Kitty had been standing.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Deep down in the ground, Kitty felt her hand being torn apart from Lance's and herself being grabbed by the Earth, it was taking her back to the X-men.

Everyone stared as Kitty was forced up to the mansion.

'Lance!' Kitty cried as she tried to phase down into the Earth again, but the ground wouldn't let her, it just kept pushing her back up again.

'Don't worry Kitty, I've found a way of tracking Lance.' The Professor said.

The Professor concentrated and attached Cerebro to his head. On the Cerebro monitoring screen Lance was shown travelling through the Earth.

'What's Lance gonna do yo?' Toad asked

'Watch the screen, frog boy.' Said Jean-Grey.

The Brotherhood and the remaining members of Magneto's crew all glared at Jean.

'Hey red, Lance has done more for us this week than you've ever done for anyone in you're entire life.' Blob warned.

'Yeah, He saved me from Mystique beating me up by taking the blame, Yo!' Stated Toad.

'Yeah, and if you X-Geeks looked up from your cushy lifestyle to see how bad it is with us…' Wanda started.

'Then maybe you wouldn't talk about Lance or any of us that way.' Pietro said in a slow and dangerous voice.

Then they all looked at the monitor to see Lance confronting Lucy.

………………………………..................................................................................

'Lucy, why are you doing this?' Lance asked.

'Because of what that loser said.' Lucy replied as her body returned to normal.

'Just a hood..' Lance mused.

'Worthless punk, delinquent, thug, hood.. You hear it so many times that you start to believe it.' The girl yelled.

'They don't know what we've seen.' she cried.

'they try to help..' Lance started.

'Really?' asked the newly materialised form of Apocalypse.

Lucy ran next to Lance. 'Lance, who is this guy….. Apocalypse?'

'Yeah, 'said Lance.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Suddenly the ground fell away under the X-men and The Brotherhood.

They all screamed as they fell down to where Lance and Lucy were facing Apocalypse, Rogue and Pyro.

'Where are we?' asked the Professor.

'You're at the centre of the Earth.' Lucy hissed.

'Lance, are you like, okay?' Kitty asked as she ran over to her boyfriend.

Lance pointed to Rogue, Pyro and Apocalypse 'That answer your question?' he whispered.

'My elementals destroy the mutants that we don't need.' Apocalypse cried.

All the X-men rushed towards them. Scott and jean were instantly hit by a huge hurricane, Evan and storm were encased in a ball of fire, everyone was dealt by this way.

Lance, Lucy and Kitty managed to avoid being trapped.

'Have you like, killed them?' Kitty stammered.

'Nah, jus' trapped ya'll.' Rouge mocked.

'You like, haven't like, totally like, hurt them like?' Pyro mimicked Kitty's accent.

Apocalypse appeared behind Lucy and grabbed her arm.

Apocalypse then knocked Lance and Kitty away and began to feed Water ( blue ) energy into her.

Lucy fell to the ground but then quickly got back up.

Apocalypse released all the other mutants and announced ' I give you my elemental of Water, Whirlpool.

His Elementals laughed and disappeared.

'Lance, I am sorry, it seems we have failed.' said The Professor sadly.

Lance brought the whole team back up to the mansion on a platform of Earth.

'Lance, man?' Toad said as Lance walked away, hand in hand with Kitty.


	8. Returning To The Core

****

Hello! I hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Thanks to the reviewers and keep on reviewing! Hope you enjoy 8!

Return To the Core

Lance and Kitty were in Lance's room

****

'Lance, it's like not like, your fault.' Kitty insisted.

'Kitty, yes it is, not get away from me.'

'But, Lance?' Kitty started.

'Look…. Just……go.' Lance growled.

'No, I won't leave you.'

'Just go you stupid freak!' Lance shouted.

'What did you just like, say?' Kitty said angrily.

'I said you're a stupid freak. You've ruined my life! In Northbrook if you'd have just done what I wanted you to and taken those test answers then I could have left this life of hell, I would have had enough money to move away! And for what? Just to make you think that your pathetic little life had some purpose?' Lance screamed.

Kitty gasped and ran out.

Lance stormed into the planning room, Kitty was there being consoled by Kurt.

'Vat do you vant Alvers?' Kurt growled.

'None of your business smurf,' Lance said, he looked at the brotherhood 'Come on guys, we're going home.'

'Alright Yo!' called Toad from the pile of rubble that Wanda had dropped on him.

'Sure..' said Wanda. Lance was worried, she hadn't said anything since Pyro had been taken by Apocalypse.

Pietro flashed a look at Kitty but then said 'Whatever.'

'Now boys, I believe it would be best if you stayed here while we search for Earth.' Said The Professor.

Lance gave him a 'shut up or suffer' look and the Brotherhood left the room.

Kitty watched them go as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Lance sighed, it had been a month since he had left the X-Geeks….. Left **_her._**

Kitty and Blue- boy were now officially going out.

But strangely enough he didn't care.

She wasn't worth it.

At that moment Wanda came into the house, fell down on the sofa and began to cry.

'Still can't find Pyro?' Lance asked Wanda, concerned.

'No! I don't think that I'm ever going to find him. I mean where has he gone?' she sobbed.

'You really cared for him didn't you?' Lance mused.

'Yeah? So what if I did?' Wanda snapped.

Lance looked at the Scarlet Witch 'Then why didn't you tell him that you cared?'

'I wanted to, but he probably didn't feel the same way.'

'He did.' Said Lance.

'Really?' gasped Wanda.

Lance nodded.

Wanda sighed and said 'it's too late now…… he's gone..'

Lance looked up and said 'Maybe…… Maybe Not.'

………………………………..........................................................................................

Kitty sat alone in her room.

She only agreed to go out with Kurt to try and make Lance jealous… then she had hoped that he would come back to her.

She shook her head, why hadn't she gotten over him yet?

There was a creak and Nightcrawler came in.

'Hey Kitty, vat's up?' he smiled.

'Oh, nothing Kurt.' she lied.

'So, do you vant to go out tonight?' the smiling German asked.

Kitty tried to make Kurt what Lance used to be… her boyfriend…. But she couldn't.

'Ok, sure, Whatever..' she replied emptily.

'Kitty, vat's wrong, tell be now.'

'Nothing'

'Are you sure?' asked Kurt

'Totally.'

'Good,' Kurt said sleazily ' because I thought that we could stay in tonight.'

Kurt's tail began to go up her trouser leg.

Kitty was sick inside but managed to smile.

'Do you vant to… you know…..'

Kurt tried to pull her in for a kiss but Kitty phased through him and slapped him hard around the face.

Kurt clutched his cheek and stared at her.

'Kurt you creep, like, get away from me!' she screamed as she ran from the room.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Lance slammed the door as he walked out of the Brotherhood house.

He jumped into his battered old jeep and headed for the park.

Why did Lucy have to come to help him, why did she have to be the Element of Water?

Why did they have to be here, now on opposing teams in this pointless place?

Lance was in the middle of the park when he heard a voice from behind him.

'Hey bro.' Lance wheeled around, Lucy was standing there.

Apocalypse, Rouge and Pyro were also there.

'What have you come here for?' Lance snapped.

'To claim my element of Earth.' Apocalypse replied.

'What? I'm not the element of Earth.' Lance protested in shock.

Pyro and Rogue vanished and then reappeared, grabbing hold of his arms.

Apocalypse grabbed Lance's arm and focussed.

Lance felt new images coming into his head, Apocalypse seeing his face in his mind, his parents arguing and Lucy falling.

Lance felt his mind going blank and then nothing but his unison with the Earth.

Lance's thoughts were being changed, manipulated to Apocalypse's benefit.

His mind reeled as he relived his most painful experiences, his father being shot, Magneto taking him away from Lucy, Sabertooth hitting him and Kitty glaring at him.

Apocalypse let go of him and both Lance and Avalanche were gone, he was Rock Slide.


	9. The Secret Love Of A Scarlet Witch

****

Hi, I'm really sorry about the Kurrty! My cousin came around and changed my story, ( She's a Kurrty fan… GRR! Sorry fans of Wanda, My evil cousin also made her cry. Don't worry, I'll make it up in chapter 9! Again sorry, she really messed my story up… now I have to think of a way to get everyone back together.. She really has it in for me, Enjoy!

Lancitty92

The Secret Love Of A Scarlet Witch

'My X-men, I have indeed discovered the final Elemental.' Stated Professor Xavier.

'Well, get on with it bub, we need to find the kid and set 'em straight.' growled Logan.

'Unfortunately, the element of Earth has been possessed by Apocalypse.' The Professor started.

'What!' Scott shouted.

Jean however reacted in a more mature manner than her boyfriend. 'Professor, I have been led to believe that once the elements were united, they would be unbeatable.'

The Professor frowned 'That is correct Jean.'

'Then how are we supposed to beat them man?' asked Evan.

'We can't..' The Professor sighed.

The silence that followed this was broken by the Brotherhood bursting in.

Toad ran up to the Professor and grabbed him by the collar. 'You gotta help us yo!'

Scott pulled Toad off The Professor and shouted 'What's going on Alvers……. Alvers?'

Pietro sped up to him and shouted 'Lancewentoutaweekagoandhehasn'tcomeback!'

'Slow down Pietro,' The Professor advised.

Pietro just glared at him.

'Um.. Well… Lance… he sorta went out one night about a week ago….. And never came back.' Blob explained.

'SowhathaveyouX-geeksdonetohim?' Pietro snarled.

'We haven't touched the loser!' Evan warned.

Everyone started shouting after that, Pietro, Scott, Jean, Evan, Blob and Toad, Wanda was standing in the corner.

'Please, everyone stop. The reason that you cannot find Lance is that he is the Elemental of Earth, he has been taken by Apocalypse.' The professor stated sadly.

The Brotherhood and the X-men just stood there in shock.

'Yo, it can't be Lance, can it? He's always the one that gets us through things like this.' Toad stuttered

Kitty felt a tear forming at the corner of her eye, she sobbed silently and phased through the floor.

But she stopped as the Professor said 'Now, Kitty, we can get Lance and the others out of this. You will stay.'

'Lance doesn't owe that X-Geek a thing, he ain't gonna forget what you did you little…' Pietro said, he only spoke slowly when he was insulting someone.

'That will be quite enough. Now, I'm going to get a telepathic picture of where the Elementals are. We will be able to see Apocalypse's training methods and his next move.' The professor said firmly.

Kitty sniffed and sat back down.

The Professor lead the young mutants into the Cerebro room.

He concentrat6ed and an enormous picture of a room came up.

I inside the room was the Elementals and Apocalypse.

'Welcome my elementals, we shall attack the Shield Organisation tomorrow. Flamethrower you will attack there. Cyclone, you will attack this military base. Whirlpool, you will Attack our Old friend Charles Xavier at his School for gifted children. Rock Slide, you will come with me to the Elemental stone.' Apocalypse declared.

'So, what is this Elemental stone exactly?' Lucy asked.

'A piece of technology that fell from the Eye Of Ages when it travelled here. When my Elements, you have collected enough energy from other mutants, I will place it into the Elemental stone. This will possess enough energy to turn all the inhabitants of the Earth to mutants .' Apocalypse answered.

'So why is it called the Elemental stone then if it has nothing to do with us?' Rogue inquired.

'Because you my Elements all have to be in contact with it for it to work.' He said.

Apocalypse disappeared and the mental holds that were on the minds of the Elementals disappeared.

Pyro rubbed his eyes 'What's going' on mate?' he asked Lance.

'Weren't you listening, we're the elementals.' Lance snapped.

'You're joking mate, I can't even make a flame, I can only change it.'

'Try Pyro.' Said Lucy.

'You're alive Sheila, I thought you were dead mate!' Pyro cried, running up to Lucy.

'Nice to see you to Mate.' Lucy smiled.

Pyro suddenly realised that his lighter was missing and freaked. 'Where's me baby?'

'Me Baby?' Lucy asked Lance.

Lance shrugged and said 'Please, don't ask.'

'Pyro, what did the lighter look like? Maybe I've seen it.' Lucy questioned

'It was black an' it had a fire on it mate.' Pyro said, running around in circles.

'I Think that I saw Wanda with that.' Lucy mused.

Pyro seemed to calm down a little at the mention of Wanda's name.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Back at the institute Wand flicked Pyro's black lighter on and off like he used to, she felt it beneath her fingers and stared at the screen, never once taking her eyes off John.

Kitty was still sobbing, she felt awful, she realised that she loved Lance but now it was too late to tell him.

'That will be quite enough.' the Professor said as his team left the room.

Wanda and Kitty stayed behind to watch the one's that they loved.

'You, like, really liked John didn't you Wanda?' asked Kitty.

'Yeah I did, but now it's too late to tell him.' She sighed as she left the room.

Kitty turned to leave but she heard a single word leave Lance's lips before the screen blurred and faded.

'Kitty.'

Kitty turned and left the room, a single tear landed on the floor as she remembered when she and Lance ad first met.

Kitty ran to her room and fell on her bed crying.

She reached for the stuffed pink kitten that Lance had gotten for her at the fair.

She held it close and muttered very quietly to it.

'I'm sorry Lance, I love you so much.' She said before she fell to sleep.

The Professor smiled as he watched her from outside of her room.

Lance had heard her apology thanks to the Telepathic connection that he had established between them.

He hoped that Kitty would be able to help Lance now, he knew that Kitty was the only one who stood a chance of getting through to Lance now.

****

Lancitty92


	10. Brace For Impact

****

Two chapters written in one day… oh yeah… go me… do the happy dance! I Apologise once again for my evil cousin wrecking this story! Thanks to the reviewers! R&R Please! Enjoy 10! This will have Jonda, I promise!

Lancitty92

Brace for Impact

Professor Xavier sat in the Planning room with his X-men and their former enemies, the brotherhood.

'Now, our main concern is to prepare for the Element that is going to be attacking this Mansion. Everyone, go and suit up.' The Professor instructed.

The brotherhood were already in their battle suits.

'What do we do Yo?' Asked Toad.

'Go to the rooms that you were staying in before bubs , come when we call you.' snarled

Wolverine menacingly.

'Wanda, Kitty stay behind. Beast, could you please retrieve Gambit from the infirmary?' The Professor ordered.

'Certainly Charles.' Beast said as he left.

'Please, sit down.' the Professor told Wanda and Kitty.

'Look baldy, what do you want with us?' Wanda said after a minute's silence.

'Wanda……….' Kitty warned.

'Fine then, Xavier..' Wanda corrected herself as she glared at him.

'Wanda, you may be the only person that can get through to Pyro now. Kitty you may be the only person who can get through to Lance now and Gambit may be able to get through to Rouge.' The Professor explained.

Wanda stared at him and blushed furiously, he must know about her crush on John.

Kitty simply said 'Lance and I broke up, he hates me now.'

The Professor then said telepathically to Kitty I know about your 'apology' o Lance last night. I established a telepathic bond. He heard your apology.

Really? asked Kitty.

Yes finished the Professor.

Kitty smiled and then said 'So like, how do we get through to them?'

'I do not know, I only know that it is possible for people close to the Elemental in question to be able to free them from Apocalypse's mental hold.' Apologised the Professor.

'So, when we start, mon ami?' Gambit said from the doorway.

'Ah Gambit, I trust you are feeling better?' inquired the Professor.

'Gambit is, but Gambit doesn't tink dat Lucy is good news.' He said, pointing to the monitoring screen.

Indeed, Lucy was walking towards the mansion, water was following her.

It was like the tide was always coming in around her feet, the landscape was gone, all you could see was water.

As if on cue, all the X-men piled outside and began charging at her.

Lucy held her hand to the ground, and focussed.

Water began to burst from the ground around the X-men, surrounding them so that they could not escape.

Lucy again raised her hand to the sky as she had always done, causing a huge wave, higher than the mansion to come crashing down on the X-men.

Luckily Jean had managed to stop them all from being hurt by covering them all with a shield made from her Telekinesis.

Unfortunately the Pressure was so large that she collapsed, blocking one blast had drained all of her energy.

………………………………............................................................................................................

The Professor sighed as he observed his X-men and the Brotherhood fighting Lucy.

'Wanda, you will go and protect the Shield organisation, please, go now.' The Professor .

Wanda was already walking toward as the Professor turned to her.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Wanda stood outside the Shield Organisation. Nick Fury had believed her and had given her access to the building.

In the distance she saw things burning, he was coming.

Wand spun around as the building behind her collapsed burning in flames.

She looked at him and saw that fire was coming out from John's hands.

'Pyro!' she cried.

He turned his body into fire and phased through the ground, he came up right next to her.

'Wha' are you doing here then Sheila?' he asked.

'Sorry.' she said as she sent a hex bolt at him.

He dodged it easily and repeated 'Wha' are you doing here mate?'

'Stopping you.' she growled.

'And how ya gonna do that Sheila?' he laughed.

'Like this!' Wanda shouted as she threw her most powerful hex bolt at him.

He simply stood there as Wanda changed the direction of the hex bolt at the last minute.

'Why didn't you move?' Wanda yelled.

'Cuz I knew that you wouldn't hit me mate.' John smiled.

Wanda stared at him and said 'I know you're powerful enough to destroy me, why don't you?'

John shifted uncomfortably and said 'I… I didn't want to.'

'Why not?' Wanda whispered.

John turned to walk away but Wanda gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Why not?' she repeated quietly.

'I… can't say Sheila.' he answered.

'Please….' She begged.

'Well, I….. I kinda care about you Sheila.' He admitted.

'Really? Because I care about you.' She said.

Wanda wondered what she was thinking, he was just another one of her Dad's evil henchmen.

But she really did care for him.

Without thinking she pulled him close to her and lightly touched his lips with hers.

John reacted to this by wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

Neither one of them wanted it to end, it was a long time before they pulled apart.

Wanda gently broke the kiss and looked into his now normal eyes.

'I… I love you.' Wanda whispered. She couldn't believe she was saying this but she felt it.

John smiled and was about to reply when a huge force knocked himself and Wanda apart.

They both fell to the ground, separated.

John and Wanda both sprang up and saw the form of Apocalypse standing over them.

Apocalypse took a small red crystal out of his hand and through it at John.

It latched onto the skin of his hand and then was absorbed into him, John screamed in agony.

Apocalypse disappeared as Wanda ran over to John, he had been knocked out from the pain.

A single tear left her eye as she cradled him in her arms, but she quickly wiped it away.

She thought she stayed there for hours, but it was only minutes before John opened and eye.

'John, can you move?' She asked.

'I…I love you to Shiela.' he said quietly.

Before she could reply his body transformed into fire, though it did not burn her and phased through the ground.

Wanda slowly got up, she somehow felt as sad as she had when she was in the asylum.

Wanda tried to clear the thoughts from her head.

He was only one of Dad's lackeys, why do I feel like this? she thought furiously.

But then she realised that she truly loved him.

'I'll find you John.' she said quietly.

She turned to inform Professor Xavier of what had just happened… well, most of it.

****

Lancitty92


	11. The Realisation Of A Rogue

****

Hi! I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! Sorry to Lancitty fans but I just had to do some Jonda…. They're a great couple! This chapter will have Romy in it but the next chapter and most of the others after that will be Lancitty…. Because they're my favourite couple…. So there! Please review this chapter! On with 11!

Lancitty92

The Realisation Of A Rogue

'So Pyro remembered you?' The Professor questioned.

'Yeah..' said Wanda.

'Hank, how is this possible?' the Professor questioned.

'Wait a minute, didn't Lance's sister come here? Where is everyone, are they Ok?' Wanda asked.

'Yes, the battle is still going on,' The professor pointed to the infirmary, where all of the new recruits were being treated 'Please could you go out and help.'

'But I want to know why John could remember me.' Wanda persisted in a deadly quiet voice.

'We will tell all of you later, now please go!' insisted the Professor.

Wanda sighed and went to help.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Scott was holding Jean in his arms while shouting out orders to the team, which no one was actually listening to.

Kitty phased through the fountain, Lucy had taken possession of all the water inside it, it was now flying around.

Evan tried to hurl a spike at Lucy but she sent a torrent of water at it, causing it to spin around and pin Spike to the wall.

Kurt was teleporting around, trying to avoid being blasted with water.

Lucy sensed where he was going to teleport next and trapped him in a bubble filled with water.

Kurt screamed, he couldn't breathe and was running out of air.

'Let him go!' Scott shouted.

Lucy didn't listen, she watched as Kurt fell unconscious due to lack of air.

Lucy released him and Scott was shocked.

Why didn't she kill him? he thought.

Lucy looked at Scott and raised her hand, a huge tidal wave rose from the ground.

She flung her hand down and the waters fell down on Scott.

Both Scott and Jean were in the path of the raging waters and they both were rammed into a wall by the force of the water.

Eventually everyone had been knocked put except for Kitty.

'Lucy like, please stop this!' she screamed as waters raged all around her.

Lucy seemed to snap out of a trance, she looked at Kitty and looked all around her.

'What happened?' she demanded.

'You like, did this! Now please stop!' Kitty shouted in panic.

'Why? It's your fault.' she said before she set Kitty down and walked away.

'My fault?!' Kitty screamed at her.

'It's your fault that Lance is suffering now.'

'Lance, is he ok? Look I'm like, sorry, please is he ok?' Kitty asked.

Lucy turned back and glared at her, then she sent a huge torrent of water at Kitty, who had turned herself back to normal.

The water rammed into her and she fell unconscious.

………………………………..........................................................................................

All the X-men were now healed and in the planning room.

'It seems that Apocalypse is only partially controlling their minds, For example Pyro remembered Wanda.' Stated The Professor.

'So is he dead Yo?' Toad said hopefully.

Wanda gave him a look full of hate.

'We do not know Toad, however we have discovered more about the Elemental Stone and what Wanda said went into Pyro's skin.' Said the Professor.

Beast stood up and explained 'The Elemental stone was a piece of technology that fell from the eye of ages when it was first brought here. It was always destined that Apocalypse would call on the Elementals, therefore the Elemental stone would be something that Apocalypse could use to drain them of their power and use it for himself. The Elemental stone only works if all Four Elementals come into contact with it.'

'So where is it?' asked Blob.

'It's in the middle of the Sahara desert.' said Beast.

'So what was the Red Stone that hurt John?' Wanda asked.

Beast sighed and said ' That was a piece of the Elemental stone that is dedicated to fire, it took control of his body and would have fused him to the Elemental Stone, it is very possible that John could be dead, I'm sorry Wanda.'

Wanda just stared at him, then she quickly hurried out the room.

'Gambit, I'll need you to go and find Rogue.' Demanded the Professor

'Gambit already gone mon ami.' Said the Cajun as her hurried from the room.

'We can only hope it's not too late.' said The Professor.

………………………………..........................................................................................

'So Cherie, finish Gambit.'

Gambit was now at the Mercy of Rogue, he had found her attacking a military base.

Rogue looked at him and sent another current of air at him, this one just swept him along, it didn't do any damage.

'Finish Gambit Cherie.' Repeated The Cajun.

'No… I don't want tuh.' screamed Rouge, clutching her head and falling to her knees.

'It be ok Cherie.' said Gambit, getting up off the ground and walking over to her.

'You sure?' Said Rogue.

'Gambit sure now take Gambit's hand Cherie.'

'Thanks Gambit, faw carin'.'

'Gambit not the only one that cares Cherie.' he smiled.

'Then why'd you come an' no one else?'

'Well, Professor told Gambit that Gambit might get through to ya Cherie.'

'But I hurt people,' Rouge said, 'Look, people ar lyin' unconscious, cuz a' mah!'

Gambit flinched as Rogue wrapped her arms around his middle, but he soon got used to it.

He tilted her chin up and said 'Now Cherie, let's get you back tah Xavier.'

Rogue smiled and lent closer to him when she suddenly fell limp.

'Cherie!?' Gambit shouted.

Then he noticed a blue circle sinking in to the skin of her arm.

Rogue's body turned to air and blew away.

Gambit stood up and walked away.

****

Lancitty92


	12. The Price Paid

****

Hi! I have done Romy and Jonda, so now it's time for some much needed Lancitty! Thanks to the reviewers, please keep reviewing! If you have any ideas that you want me to put in the story then please, tell me about them. On with the next chapter!

Lancitty92

The Price Paid

The Professor stood in the ruins of his school for gifted children, with him there was only Kitty.

All of the other students had been defeated easily by only one Elemental.

****

He furrowed his brow **_Lucy?._**

There was no response, only Kitty's sobbing.

But suddenly Kitty stopped and said 'Professor, there's like, Gambit over there.'

The Professor looked around and saw Gambit walking towards him.

'Sorry mon ami, I connected wit Rogue bu' tis stone wen' inta her and she….. She's….. gone.' Said the Cajun sadly.

'This is indeed very serious.' Stated the Professor.

………………………………..........................................................................................

All of the Students of the Professor's school and their former enemies, the Brotherhood now sat around a table in the planning room.

'So, what do we do now man? That girl beat us bad.' Asked Evan.

'I have something to show you.' Remarked Beast suddenly.

'What is it Hank?' inquired the professor.

Beast said nothing as he pressed a large button.

'Well,' he finally said 'the memories and thoughts that you managed to extract from Lucy………'

'Like what?' Kitty shouted.

'The only way that I could reach Lucy was to be out of harm's way…… I managed to extract some memories from her but she had a shield around her mind, they were blurred and unintelligible. Hank has been trying to decipher them.' Said The Professor uneasily.

'So that's why you didn't like, come to help us?' Demanded Kitty.

'Yes, I am sorry. Hank, please continue.' Apologised the Professor.

Beast pointed to the monitor and the image from Lucy's memory.

It was a stone statue of Apocalypse, it must have been 50 ft high.

On it's four faces at the bottom of the statue, there were carvings.

On the space for the Element of Air there was a carving of Rogue and on the Space for the Element of Fire there was a carving of Pyro.

But the spaces for Lucy and Lance were blank.

But on the spaces where Rogue and Pyro were, their bodies were encased in stone and they were fused to the statue.

Wanda gasped and stared at the stone statue of John, his eyes were glowing red.

Gambit's eyes widened in shock as he saw Rogue staring blankly into space.

'W… Why are his eyes glowing like that?' stammered Wanda.

'His energy is being drained.' Answered Beast.

'Everyone, please head to the Danger room for an emergency session with Logan, Wanda and Gambit, you do not have to attend.' Ordered the Professor.

As they all left the Professor said to Kitty 'Kitty, it's your turn to find Lance.'

Kitty nodded and left the room.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Shodowcat stood on top of a hill, there she felt she would have the best chance of finding Lance.

Suddenly a voice from behind her startled her.

'Hey, pretty Kitty.'

She wheeled around and gasped 'L….L…Lance!'

Kitty ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Lance flinched but held her close.

'Are you like, ok?' Kitty sobbed.

'Yeah… I'm fine. But were on opposing teams now Kitty.' Lance sighed.

'Lance, is Apocalypse controlling your mind?' Kitty asked.

'No, but this is where I belong. Kitty we knew we were the Elementals, we knew we were meant to do this and be this. We've just gained the powers, nothing else.'

'You like, knew the whole time?' Kitty gasped.

'Yeah, why do you think I didn't come when Apocalypse first appeared?'

Kitty sat down next to him and whispered in his ear 'please don't like, go Lance.'

' I have to Kitty, it's where I was supposed to be.'

'But is it like, where you want to be?' Kitty asked.

'No, but I….. I….. I have to.'

'Lance, you don't like, want to do this then don't.'

'Kitty……' Lance started.

'I love you Lance.'

'I love you to Kitty, but I'm not Lance anymore, I'm Rock Slide.'

'No, you'll always be Lance, my Lance.'

'But…..'

'Nothing. Now please come back, Apocalypse is like, gonna hurt loads of people.'

Lance stood up and began to walk away, but Kitty stopped him.

Kitty looked into Lance's eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

'Kitty, get down.' he said quietly.

'What…' she started before Lance pushed her to the ground.

Kitty was about to scream at Lance when she got up, but as she did she saw Apocalypse confronting him.

'Rock Slide, I am disappointed.' he smiled cruelly.

Lance stared at him and said ' I don't want to be here anymore… I'm going.'

'That is not an option I'm afraid' said Apocalypse.

Apocalypse threw the stone of Earth at Lance, it latched onto his hand and began to sink in.

Lance screamed in agony as Apocalypse vanished.

Kitty scrambled out of her hiding place and ran over to Lance, she was now in floods of tears.

'Lance!' She screamed.

Lance looked up at her and collapsed.

'Kitty, I love you.'

His body started to turn to stone, but Kitty phased her hand down into his and felt herself being pulled down into the ground as well as Lance.

****

Lancitty92


	13. Expressway To Your Skull

****

Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! Please forgive me! Hope you enjoyed chapter 12 but now it's time for 13! Enjoy and please R&R!

Lancitty92

Expressway To Your Skull

Kitty awoke in a stone chamber, there was no way out.

She quickly spun around as she heard voices, they were coming from Lucy, Rogue, Pyro and Lance.

Kitty tried to phase out of the cage that Apocalypse had placed her in, but she found that she was wearing some kind of restraint bracelet.

Kitty tried once again but failed. She listened to the voices that she could hear, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'This is all your fault Lance!' screamed Lucy.

'Yeah mate!'

'She's right, It's ahall your fault!'

'How, you guys messed up first!' Screamed a voice that Kitty recognized as Lance's.

Then there was a sound that was like a fist colliding with someone's face.

Kitty fell down to her knees and in between the sobs she managed to stutter 'L….Lance…. W..What's…..Like, G….Going on?'

Kitty suddenly stood up as she heard a voice that was not any of The Elementals.

'Well my Elementals, you are about to serve your purpose. In a minute you will be in contact with the Elemental Stone and your power shall be drained.'

Kitty winced, it had to be Apocalypse's voice.

Kitty felt worried, Beast said that draining their power would kill them.

Apocalypse raised the wall separating the Elementals and Kitty.

All of the caged Elementals except for Lance glared at Kitty.

The look that she got from Lucy was nothing less than pure hatred.

Apocalypse took control of Kitty's body and phased her out of her own cage and into the cage that held the Elementals.

'Let her go.' Lance warned.

'Or What, Rock Slide?' Mocked Apocalypse.

'Or This!' Lance shouted as the whole Earth around them started to crumble away and shake.

Huge seismic blasts erupted from Lance's hands as he commanded the Earth.

Lucy stared at him but then she began to turn to water, the room became flooded and water was bursting forward from the ground and from the walls.

Pyro called forth fire and the air was soon filled with it, Kitty found it hard to breathe.

Rogue waved her hand and a cyclone appeared, whipping up all the water and fire into a huge powerful hurricane of Air, Fire and Water.

Apocalypse released Kitty and prepared for impact as the Cyclone hit him full force.

Kitty was shielded by Lance as the Explosion rocked the Huge room, tearing it apart.

Kitty watched as the dust settled, Apocalypse was no where to be seen.

The Element Stone lay in ruins beneath her, Kitty realised that the room must have been inside it.

Lance picked her off the ground and pointed to something behind her, the X-Jet had landed and the Students of the Xavier school for gifted children were piling off, accompanied by the Brotherhood Of Evil mutants.

Rogue ran straight into Gambit's arms, he was protected by his coat.

'Gambit thought he'd lost you Cherie.' Smiled the Cajun.

Rogue said nothing, she was just happy to be in the arms of the man that she had reluctantly realised that she loved.

Wanda ran up top a shell-shocked Pyro and kissed him on the cheek.

Pietro ran up to Wanda and glared at her.

'What?!' Wanda growled.

'That's one of Dad's Team, he won't approve of this, What do you think you're doing, he's just a lack…. Owwww!' hissed Pietro before he was promptly hit hard in the face by a fully recovered John.

Wanda smiled and hugged him tight.

John at first looked confused at first but then wrapped his arms around Wanda.

'Nice to see you Sheila.'

Wanda smiled and they kissed.

The happy moment was spoiled by Scott who was screaming and pointing at the form of Apocalypse that was phasing up through the ground.

Apocalypse raised his hand and all of the Mutant's minds were consumed with pain.

They fell to the floor, writhing in complete agony.

Kitty remembered gripping Lance's hand tightly as every bad thing that had ever happened to her and all the pain and hate that she had ever endured resurfaced.

Kitty fell to the ground, clutching her head.

However, the Elementals were unaffected.

Pyro grabbed hold of Wanda and cradled her in his arms.

Rogue began to cry as she held Gambit's head in her hands, his body laying on her knees.

Lance held Kitty tightly as she clutched desperately to him.

Suddenly the pain in their minds went away, but they were unable to move.

However, they all watched as the same thing happened to The Elementals.

Kitty tried to close her eyes as all she could hear was the screaming of her Boyfriend, the sound was ringing through her ears.

Apocalypse took control of their bodies and he fused them to The Elemental Stone that his powers were recreating.

Lance, Rogue, Pyro and Lucy were all torn away from who they were holding onto and their bodies turned to the Element that they they were.

Kitty was released from the body-bind and so was everyone else.

She stood up, tears in her eyes as she saw her boyfriend, turned to stone and taken away from her.

Apocalypse commanded all the Elemental stones that had been absorbed by all the Elementals to come to him.

One by one, they fused to him. They had slowly been draining the Elementals power.

Apocalypse now had the ultimate power that he had been trying to achieve.

He smiled as he began to power up.

The ground shook and water, fire and Toxic air came bursting from it.

Kitty and the others stood speechless as an already bad situation had turned worse….. A lot worse.

****

Lancitty92


	14. Could This Be The Final Battle?

****

Hi! Hope you enjoyed the last Chapter, Sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been busy, so please do not A. send me death threats and B. torture me with a spatula. Hope you enjoy chapter 14!

Lancitty92

Can This Be The Final Battle?

Apocalypse grew to the size of the statue and continued to power up.

'Professor, what do we do now?' cried Jean.

'There is nothing we can do, I'm afraid.' Said the Professor sadly.

Apocalypse smirked and proceeded to take power from the Elementals

'Wanda, Cajun, Half-Pint, try to contact Shakedown and the others.' Yelled Logan as he sliced through pieces of rock that Apocalypse had thrown at him.

They hastily complied and made their way over to the statue.

'Grab onto me, I'll like, phase us inside.' Screamed Kitty.

'You sure Petite?' asked Gambit.

Kitty didn't answer, she grabbed Gambit and Wanda and phased through the statue.

Kitty found herself in the same room that she had been in before. She turned round to see that

Pietro had also phased through with them.

'Pietro? What are you doing here?' hissed Wanda, venom in her voice.

'I wanted to….. Uhhhh… Help Lucy.' He replied Meekly.

Wanda looked surprised but then said 'fine.'

They all noticed that Rogue, Lucy, Pyro and Lance were all alive, one of their hands had been fused to one side of the room that had a huge symbol on it, they later recognized it as the symbol of Apocalypse.

'Remmy, help mah.' Cried Rogue.

Pyro looked at Wanda 'Sheila, is that you?'

Lucy said nothing, she was punching the wall at a rate that would put Pietro to shame.

'Wow…' Started Pietro dreamily.

'No time, now help us Pietro!' Shouted Lance angrily.

Kitty ran up to Lance and Hugged him tightly, 'I thought I'd lost you Lance.'

'Me to.' he said quietly, he placed his finger underneath her chin and kissed her softly.

'Awwww,' said Pyro sarcastically 'Now get us out of here!'.

Wanda rushed up o him and tried Hexing his hands.

'Watch it Sheila!' he cried as one collided with his hand.

'I'm trying!' She hissed.

'Sorry Sheila.'

'How is it that you make the stupidest things cute?' She smiled.

Pyro smiled, causing Wanda to blush.

Meanwhile Gambit ran over to Rogue.

'You Ok Cherie?'

'Remmy, I don't know how tuh get out!' she sobbed.

Gambit placed the Queen of Hearts card in Rouge's hand.

Rouge stopped crying and looked at Gambit.

He kissed the glove on her free hand and charged the other one.

Rouge's face went pale as her hand began to detonate.

Everyone turned to watch Rogue as the dust settled, her hand had been freed from the wall! She smiled and Kissed Gambit for only a second, causing him to only be dazed.

Kitty phased through the wall and retrieved Lance's hand, he smiled and Kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile Pietro ran up to Lucy and Began tugging at her hand.

Lucy stopped punching the wall and glared at him 'Who the Hell are you?' She napped.

'Pietro.' He answered quickly.

'Lance told me about you, you're one of his best friends, Right?'

'Yeah, I am.' Said Pietro.

There was a silence then she said 'What are you doing?'

'Trying to save you!'

'Why?' She asked, surprised.

Pietro was silent. Then all his hard work paid off as Lucy's hand was freed and she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

'Ummm… Thanks.' She said, then she ran over to Lance and Kitty.

Pietro touched the spot where she had kissed him and said quietly but happily 'Damn.'

Wanda sent another blast at John's hands, but this time it was successful.

John smiled and pulled Wanda into a kiss, Wanda smiled and deepened it.

Everyone grabbed hold of Kitty and with a lot of effort she managed to phase them all through.

They all gasped, Every single one of their team mates had been either knocked out or were so severely injured that they couldn't move.

Lance and the Elementals focussed and their power began to leave Apocalypse.

Apocalypse groaned as he fell to the ground, all of the Elementals power had been drained from him.

Lance suddenly turned to the others 'SE' he said to the other Elementals.

Rouge gasped and turned to Gambit 'I love you Remmy.'

Wanda looked questionably at John who then said 'Love you Sheila.

Lucy turned to Pietro and smiled at him 'Thanks for saving me'

Lance turned to Kitty and said 'I'll always love you Kitty, I'll come back, please wait for me.'

Kitty was about to question him when he and the Other Elementals formed a circle around Apocalypse.

'It's self destruct mate.' said John sadly.

Kitty and the others gasped as The space where the Elementals hearts were, they began to glow.

Rogue White, Pyro red, Lucy Blue and Lance Green.

'We'll come back, wait for us.' Lance said simply.

The glow that was coning from the Elementals covered their whole bodies as they imploded.

Kitty screamed as the force threw her back, but it didn't hurt her, it was a white glow that covered the ground.

When the explosion ended, only Rogue was still standing there.

Gambit threw his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

'Where are the others… W… where's John?' stuttered Wanda.

'They're gawn.' Said Rogue.

'Lance!' Kitty screamed, falling to her knees.

'They'll all come back.. Soon.' Rouge said.

Kitty didn't stop crying, she just held her head in her hands.

They all felt as if a part had been taken from them and destroyed.

'

Kitty, they'll come back.' said Wanda, who was holding back tears.

'Yeah, I like, know.' sobbed Kitty.

****

Lancitty92

p.s: This isn't really the final Chapter!


	15. Return To Normality Well, Sorta!

****

Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm tryin' to find Sims skins for the X-men:Evo characters, if anyone knows where to get them, Please Tell Me! NOW! Ummm… sorry, please tell me! Thanks again to the reviewers! I will have a few other couples appearing.. But basically no more evil Apocalypse, but this fic will continue, but lighter ( not as evil) and now because you lot have been such good reviewers… I'll write anything you want me to… any other couples! Please Suggest. This Is not the final chapter… don't worry! By the way.. The Brotherhood, Pyro, Gambit and Magneto are staying at the X-mansion now.

Lancitty92

Return To Normality.. Well, Sorta!

Kitty Pryde smiled as she looked out of her window.

It had been over a month since Lance, Lucy and Pyro had been revived.

Kitty smirked as she saw Pietro being drowned by Lucy, it seemed that she was in fact just like Lance.

Kitty sighed as she felt the room shake, she picked up her pink sweater and went to see what was going on.

Almost as soon as she got downstairs she was knocked over by Pietro as he dashed up the stairs.

Lucy burst from the room that Pietro had come from, her left eye was twitching and she was smacking a spatula repeatedly into her palm.

Suddenly Remy walked in, he observed a shocked Kitty and A maniacal Looking Lucy… 'Nothing wrong with that' he thought as he walked up the stairs.

Kitty regained her composure and turned to Lucy, who was still holding the spatula 'Have you like, seen Lance?' she asked.

'I'm gonna get you Speedy… Oh… Umm.. Yeah, he's out practising his control, he's still freaked by the whole thing.' she said as she charged up the stairs.

Kitty walked outside to the sound of Pietro being mercilessly beaten by the spatula.

'Hi Rouge, Hi Wanda.' she smiled.

'Hi Kitty, what ya'll doing Suguh?' Said Rouge.

'I'm like, looking for Lance.'

'See ya'll then.'

Kitty found Lance in the garage, he looked up 'Hey Kitty.' he sighed.

'Lance, what's like, wrong with you?'

'Just feels weird, you know, being back and not having to worry 'bout Apocalypse.'

'Yeah, are you like, coming to the new theme park with us?'

Lance smiled and stood up 'Yeah, sure thing.'

Kitty took his arm and they went to find the others.

………………………………..........................................................................................

'You're kiddin' me mate.' said Pyro.

'No, you'll be attending after the weekend, Bayville High.' Said the professor as he wheeled away.

'REMMY!' Pyro screamed.

'What is it mon ami?'

'They're sending us to a place worse than a hot day in Australia, a place worse than hell, a place called HIGH SCHOOL mate!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

'Oh come on, it's not that bad, the brotherhood and Lance's sister are coming to.' sighed Wanda.

'The little Sheila?'

'Watch it pal, now where's That stupid little Speedy.. He's gonna pay.. Oh yeah.. He's gonna pay Big Time!' Lucy muttered as she walked past.

Pyro shuddered 'That little Sheila always was scary.'

'What'd Pietro do anway?' questioned Wanda.

'Asked her if she was ok after she'd come back…. Fatal error mate!' Laughed Pyro.

Kitty and Lance walked up to them.

'Where's my sister?' asked Lance.

'Killing Pietro.' said Wanda simply.

'Oh.. Oh well.'

'Are you like coming to the new theme park with us…' Kitty started.

'Oh no you don't… you're all coming to a danger room session … NOW!' shouted Logan.

They all watched him as he walked away, a long bald patch down the middle of his hair.

They all turned on Pyro.

'You shaved him again, didn't you?' fumed Lance.

'Yeah Mate, but did you see how much the old Dingo was shedding?' laughed Pyro.

They all shook their heads and Wanda put her head in her hands.

'Well, I'm not going.' stated Lucy as she walked up to them.

'To what Petite?' asked Gambit, who had just returned with Rogue.

'Call me that again and you will die.. **_Painfully_**. Anyway Logan just told me to get to a danger room session… Pyro shaved him again, didn't he?'

Once again they all turned to Pyro, he was laughing insanely to himself in a corner.

'What are you planning for Valentine's day then John?' asked Lucy smiling.

'Yeah mon ami, the joke you pulled on Mags last year was sheer brilliance.' laughed Gambit.

'What wuz it Remmy?' asked Rouge.

In between laughs Lucy managed to stutter ' He sent Magneto A thong with little Magnets on it from a secret admirer! Mags was wearing it, we saw it on the infa-red scanner!'

At that everyone had to laugh.

'What are you bubs laughing about, get to the Danger Room, Now!' Called Logan.

Still laughing they began to walk to the Danger Room.

'So what are you like, gonna do this year?' asked Kitty.

'I say we write some fake love letters.' laughed Lance.

'You're a genius mate!' cried Pyro.

'Logan and Storm!' Chuckled Rogue.

'How 'bout that Bobby Kid and Jubilee, mes amis?' Smiled Gambit.

'You'll all go far mates, keep thinking.. We need more pranks, this is gonna be the best day ever, Sheila, do you have any ideas?' Pyro asked Wanda.

Wanda had obviously been in deep thought, but then she smiled evily and hissed 'Pietro, anyone fancy messing him around?'

'Pure bloody genius.' Laughed Lance.

Lucy and Pyro both grabbed a spatula and began hitting their palms with it.

'Hey, where'd you get that Spatula?' asked Wanda.

****

Author: 'Stick to the Script, enough improvising!'

Wanda: 'Oh, Sorry'

****

Author: 'Carry On.'

Pyro and Lucy began hitting their palms with the spatulas again.

'Mwha Mwha Mwha Ha Ha Ha Ha!' they all laughed.

Lancitty92

:Remember the requests and the Sims Skins!


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

****

Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but my parents took me on holiday early so I couldn't leave a message! I'm still on holiday but they managed to set up a computer. I'm dying to write more Lancitty but I made a promise to write some Jonda! Please keep reviewing and suggesting your ideas. I haven't had any yet, but please no bad reviews, this is my first fanfic ya know! Actually I'll do other couples as well as Jonda!

Lancitty92

The Calm Before The Storm

'I can't believe he heard us!' Fumed Wanda.

'Did it ever occur to you that the man has heightened hearing, Firefly?' Screamed Lucy.

'Not my fault, Magneto only told us about the claws Sheila!' Huffed Pyro.

'Shut up, you're giving me a headache!' moaned Lance, clutching his head.

Lucy stopped arguing with John and said 'You Ok?'

'Yeah, ya'll bin getting a lot of those lately.' Rouge pointed out.

'We've got bigger problems, Wolverine locked us in here!' Wanda snarled.

'Oh Yeah…. Well I'm not like, stayin' here.' Kitty smiled as she phased herself and Lance through the wall.

Rouge smiled as she turned Remy into air and then transformed herself.

Lucy quickly turned herself to water and slid under the door of the room that Logan had trapped them in.

Wanda winced as she heard the unmistakable sounds of a spatula connecting sharply with Pietro's head.

'Well, you comin Sheila?' Questioned John.

'Yeah, we've got planning to do.'

'For what Sheila?'

'We've got to get revenge on Logan, haven't we?'

Pyro smiled as he transformed his girlfriend and himself to fire.

………………………………................................................................................................

The Professor and Hank watched the footage of Apocalypse's destruction.

'Do you think that he's really gone Charles?' asked Beast.

'We can only hope, however I am unsure to why they have retained their powers.'

………………………………................................................................................................

Pyro and Wanda had just finished writing the cards, Logan and Storm's letters had been slid under their doors.

'Look Sheila, you'll have to do the others, I gotta go with the guys.'

'Okay, I'll see you later.' she smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Pyro transformed himself to fire and went to meet Lance, Remy and Pietro.

………………………………................................................................................................

'Whyarewehereagain?' asked Pietro.

'To get gifts for Valentine's day, mon ami.' replied Gambit.

'ButIdon'tevenhaveagirlfriend!' he wined.

'Don't worry, we've got plans for you.' smiled Lance.

Pietro gulped nervously as Lance pulled up to the Mall.

'What you getting for that Sheila of yours?' Pyro asked Gambit.

'Dunno, maybe something will catch Remy's eye mon ami.' replied the Cajun.

'Does anyone have an idea what they're getting?' asked Lance.

They all shook their heads. Lance sighed.

Once they all entered the mall Lance whispered to them 'Hide any signs you're a mutant.'

Gambit placed some sunglasses over his red and black eyes.

'Ummmm, let's hide mates.' Said Pyro.

'What the heck….' started Pietro before he saw that Rouge, Kitty, Wanda and an annoyed looking Lucy were all looking around the shops.

They all ran into the closest shop.

'What are the Sheila's doing here?' demanded Pyro.

'Probably had the same idea as us.' said Lance.

Pietro turned a shade of blue when he saw Lucy was with them.

'What's your crazy sister doing here?' he spluttered.

'That was our plan, mon ami. We knew they were comin', Remy heard them talkin'.'

'So we've decided to use you as a distraction mate.' Smiled John.

Lance grabbed Pietro by his shoulders and threw him out into the path of the girls.

Lucy glared at him.

'Run Away!' screamed Pietro.

But he was to late, Lucy grabbed him and threw him into the pond.

The girls laughed as Pietro was chased around the water by the super- sized Koi.

………………………………................................................................................................

The mutants selected their gifts and headed back to the mansion.

'Tomorrow we like, enact our revenge on Logan!' laughed Kitty as she hugged Lance.

Lucy was still glaring at Pietro but she managed to say 'So Pyro, who'd ya write cards to.'

'Logan and Storm, Bobby and Jubilee, The Scottish Sheila and That Roberto…. Ummm that's it!'

'Great, well I invited Mags around, I thought that you could do that prank that you've been saving for him.' Stated Lucy.

'How did you like, know how to contact him?' asked Kitty.

'Used to be in his crew with these guys.' she said simply.

Lance smirked and muttered 'Logan's gonna pay.'

****

Lancitty92.


	17. Revenge Is Sweet!

****

Hi, hope that you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter is mainly gonna be Lancitty, but there will be little bits of Romy and Jonda. Please keep reviewing, thanks for your suggestions! If anyone knows any good fan fictions or has one of their own, please tell me about it in your review. Please no bad reviews - first fanfic, but I am gonna do another one soon- it's gonna have Lancitty mainly, but there will be Jonda, Romy, Loro, Kurt/Amanda, Jubby and many more. Please keep reading and reviewing,

Lancitty92

Revenge Is Sweet!

Kitty looked at the clock, it was way to early for Pyro's plan. The clock read 6.00 A.M.

Kitty yawned, she was going to go back to sleep when she saw the gift that she had gotten Lance.

Kitty's eyes widened and she rushed out of bed.

The commotion woke Rouge up.

'What ya'll doin' Sugah?' she yawned.

'Come on Rouge, it's like, Valentine's day!' Kitty pointed out.

Rouge looked at her 'It's 6 in the morning Kit, mah boyfriend won't be up.'

Kitty wasn't listening, she picked up her gift and looked out of her window, sure enough Lance was training his sister how to use a new power.

She smiled, Lance and Lucy always trained early in the morning.

Kitty phased through the floors and walked over to Lance and his sister, her gift tucked into her pocket.

'Hey Kitty, what are you doing up this early?' asked Lucy.

'I woke up early and came down to like, see what you were doin'.' She replied.

'Show Kitty you're new power then, right over there.' Lance said to Lucy.

The girl nodded and stepped away. Then, in the same way that Kitty had seen Lance do to fight Magneto in Mexico, Lucy rammed her fists into the ground. Water formed and began to swirl around where her hands were, she had created a whirlpool.

Lucy stood up and moved her hand, still concentrating. The whirlpool moved around, following her hand.

Then she relaxed and the water drained into the ground, Lance smiled.

'I'm going in now, you guys better come soon, It's almost time for our revenge.' Lucy laughed.

When she was gone Lance held out his gift to Kitty, it was neatly wrapped and had a heart-shaped label.

Kitty took it and carefully undid the wrapping paper, revealing a small, white box.

She slowly opened it, inside was a silver necklace with a kitten at the end, the Kitten had a diamond in the center of it.

Kitty gasped, this could not have been cheap by any stretch of the imagination.

'Thank you so much……' she smiled as she gave Lance a peck on the cheek and a big hug.

Then after putting the necklace on, Kitty handed Lance her gift.

Lance opened the gift to reveal a medium-sized box.

Lance opened the box and found an expensive watch, he had needed a watch for as long as he could remember.

'Do you like it?' asked Kitty.

'Yeah, I love it.' he said, turning his gift every possible way.

Kitty beamed and they sat down on the grass.

'I've got another gift for you,' stated Lance 'But we'll have to go and get it after Pyro's plan.'

Kitty smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

Then they both saw Bobby coming down from the mansion, reading a card. He was being followed by Rouge, Gambit, Wanda, Pyro, Lucy and a nervous looking Pietro.

Pyro saw them and signaled for them to join them, moving quietly Lance and Kitty obeyed.

'They just opened the cards mes amis!' whispered Gambit.

'So what'd Gambit like, get you Rouge?' asked Kitty.

'He's givin' it mah aftah this!' Rouge replied.

Rouge gasped 'Is that wat Lance got ya'll?' she breathed, pointing to the necklace.

Kitty beamed and nodded.

'Quiet back there Sheila, the Jubilee Sheila is comin' Said Pyro.

Jubilee wandered over to Bobby, he looked up quickly.

'Thanks for the card!' they both said together.

Bobby and Jubilee blushed.

'I feel the same way.' they said in unison.

'You Do? Great!' they said, again in perfect unity.

They walked off hand in hand.

'Score!' shouted Wanda.

'Now we gotta get over to Logan and Ororo, I saw them talking!' hissed Lucy.

They all ran up to the Institute, but they were to late.

They all pulled a face, Logan and Storm had obviously already opened their cards.

'That's just nasty.' said Pietro.

They all nodded and left a kissing Logan and Ororo feeling very sick.

Pietro ran down the hallway.

'Where's he g……' started Lucy.

Pietro was back before she could say anything else.

'Rahne and Roberto already opened their cards too.' he stated.

………………………………................................................................................................

Rouge and Gambit walked down the hallway, Rouge reached into her pocket and handed Gambit his gift.

'Tanks Chere.' he said, Rouge smiled.

Gambit opened his wrapping paper to find two decks of Magician's cards, they had Gold Leaf printed onto them.

'Jus' promise mah ya'll won't use 'em as weapons!' Rouge laughed.

'Promise Cherie, merci beaucoup.'

Gambit reached inside his coat and brought out his gift.

Rouge opened the gift and gasped, inside was a set of diamond earrings.

She looked at him suspiciously.

'Paid in full, thieves honor.' Gambit said with his hand on his heart.

Rouge giggled, he knew what she thought of 'Thieves Honor'.

She put them on carefully.

Gambit looked at her and said 'After Remy buys the earrings, he goes to The Beast, and he put in technology tha' can let Rouge touch people.'

Rouge gasped and took off her glove, carefully she touched Gambit's hand, nothing happened.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and began to sob.

'That's the best gift I eva got!' she cried.

………………………………................................................................................................

John and Wanda sat down on the grass outside.

Pyro reached inside his jacket and brought out a small package.

Wanda took it and opened it.

Inside there was a Scarlet lighter that had the words **_'Scarlet Witch'_** engraved into it.

'That was the first lighter I ever got, I changed it for ya Sheila.' he said proudly.

Wanda giggled at his emotional attachment to a lighter but kissed him on the cheek.

'Thanks!' she smiled while flicking it on and off.

She handed Pyro his gift, it was a red box that had a fire label on it.

John opened it and found a brand new uniform, he had accidentally burned his old one up.

'Better than your old one, I made it myself !' she beamed.

'Thanks, hey what was wrong with my old outfit Sheila?' he said in mock anger.

'Happy Valentine's day, at least we got Logan back!' Wanda laughed.

'Revenge is Sweet!' said Pyro.

****

Lancitty92

I'll update soon!


	18. Logan's New Style

****

Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks to the reviewers! Please keep posting ideas and requests! This chapter is basically gonna be Kitty's other gift and random stuff that's leading up to the next chapter. I'm gonna do around 20 chapters, so I guess that this story's gonna come to a close soon, but not before a big finali! Sinister is the word that comes to mind……! Mwha Mwha! But I've decided that my next Fanfic is gonna take place at the beginning and it's gonna focus on the brotherhood and what they did throughout the series… but I'm gonna change it and add new characters! For example, Scott has something nasty happen to him!

Lancitty92

Logan's New Style

Kitty and Lance had gone to get Kitty's other gift, John had taken Wanda to the mall and Gambit and Rouge were talking to the professor, no one was about.

Lucy sighed and walked down the hallway, suddenly a white blur appeared in front of her, but her reflexes had also been enhanced when Apocalypse changed them.

She grabbed Pietro by the collar before he could accidentally crash into her.

'Watch it Speedy.' she snarled.

Pietro's eyes widened 'faster, must go faster!' he cried as he tried to run away.

'What were you running from?' she asked.

'Logan, -put -blonde -hair -die -In -shampoo -and -shaved -him -when -he -woke -up, -faster, -must -go -faster' he stuttered

Suddenly Logan ran around the corner with a crazed look in his eye 'You two!' he hissed.

'Run.' Lucy said dryly.

Logan extended his claws and rushed them.

'Ahhhhhhhhh!!!' screamed Pietro.

As quick as they could, they ran down the hallway.

'Any ideas on where to run to, Logan thinks I did it too. When he cools off, I'm gonna kill you!'

'I don't think he'll cool off anytime soon, that's good.'

'How!?' Lucy demanded.

'You-won't-kill-me-anytime-soon.'

Lucy said nothing, she pointed to an open room - the library.

She dashed inside and locked the door behind them.

Pietro dashed back and forth, placing objects by the door.

They leaned against the door and breathed a sign of relief.

………………………………............................................................................................................

'We're here, come on.' Lance said as the jeep stopped.

Kitty got out of the jeep and stepped into a building that she had never seen before.

'Where are we?' she asked.

'Rescue shelter.' he replied.

Lance turned a corner and they walked into a room full of kittens.

Kitty's eyes went wide 'Are we like, getting a kitten?'

Lance nodded 'Pick any one you like, they're all rescue cats.'

Kitty instantly went over to a pair of cats that were huddled together, one was white but it had brown fur hanging around it's face and it was extremely beautiful. The other was brown, a light shade and a darker shade, it was quite scruffy but Kitty fell in love with it.

She picked them up and handed one to Lance.

'Do you want those two?' asked Lance, struggling with the cat.

Kitty nodded and they walked to the front desk.

Lance and Kitty both had to fill out some paperwork and show that the institute was safe for the cats.

'So, are you taking them both?' asked the shop assistant.

'Yes, we couldn't leave one behind.' Kitty pointed out.

'Yes, because people have tried to take the white one, but if it's taken from that brown one it starts causing all kinds of problems and has to be brought back, it's like they can't be separated.' he said as he handed them a basket to take the cats home in.

Kitty carefully packed them in the basket and placed them in Lance's jeep.

Lance looked at them 'Are you sure that the Prof will let us keep them, or does he have a rule against pets?' he asked.

'No, I'm sure he'll be fine about it, I've like, always wanted a cat but my parents totally wouldn't let me get one.'

She looked back and smiled at the huddled up kittens.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Pietro and Lucy were still trying to hold the door, but Logan was using his claws to shred the door.

The Professor wheeled past, he looked at the man shredding the door, he had a bad haircut and had horrible, browny-blonde hair.

'Morning Sabertooth.' he said as he motored off, crushing several innocent bystanders.

Next, Beast walked past 'SABERTOOTH!' He cried as he whacked Logan on the head with a candlestick.

Logan slumped against the door, revealing his face to Beast.

'Oh no, it's Logan,' Beast muttered 'I need to have my eyes tested, oh well, I'd better go before he wakes up.'

After Beast ran off Lucy and Pietro quietly exited the room.

'We'd better go and find the others…..' started Lucy.

'Before he wakes up.' finished Pietro.


	19. Sinister Capture

****

Hi! Thanks to my reviewers, please keep reading! Small problem, I'm gonna have to do a few chapters over 20 because otherwise I won't be able to fit anything in! Yes, in this chapter Mr. Sinister will make his first move, if you haven't read the original comics, Sinister is an evil weirdo who likes to take samples of DNA and well… do evil stuff with it! A few of the people ho have read my story have asked for Kurt/Tabitha.

Please vote either if you want Kurt/Tabitha or if you don't in your review! On with …. Oh what the heck, I lost count of the chapter number a long time ago.

Lancitty92

Disclaimer: I think I have to do a disclaimer so here it is - I own nothing. _Turns to Lawyers,_ 'Happy Now?'

Sinister Capture

In a dark place a man with a ghost like face watched four mutants on a screen in a dark room.

The room contained the equipment that he used to conduct his experiments, machines that extracted and molded mutant DNA.

'Very soon…… you will come.' he hissed slowly.

The man ran his finger over the screen that displayed the mutants enhanced by Apocalypse.

The mutants that he would take DNA from, the building blocks of his army.

The mutants that he would convince to leave.

The mutants that controlled the Elements.

The mutants known as Avalanche, Whirlpool, Rouge and Pyro.

………………………………................................................................................................

Pietro raced to the war room, Baldy had called them.

As a silver blur he sped into the room and sat down.

'You're late bub' snarled Logan.

Pietro gulped, he remembered what had happened on the previous day.

Logan was wearing a wig that resembled his old hair, but there was a very obvious tag that read

'Wally's Wig World'.

'So what do you want Xavier?' asked Wanda.

'I have a mission for eight mutants, are there any volunteers?' Replied the Professor.

'What's the mission?' demanded Lance.

'Nick Fury revived the Sentinel program to help with Apocalypse, but it seems that 10 of them have escaped and have begun seeking out mutants. There are no casualties yet but there are sure to be if we do not act.' Responded the Professor.

'I'm game.' said Lucy.

'Me too.' smirked Lance.

'I'm in.' smiled Pietro.

'If Lance is going, I'll like, go too' Kitty laughed.

'Can Remy be of assistance?' joked Gambit

'Let's go!' giggled Rouge.

'Can I burn stuff up mate?'

Wanda rolled her eyes 'We'll come.'

Logan looked doubtful 'I don't know chuck, maybe I should go with them…'

'No!' said Lucy and Pietro in unison.

The others looked at them questioningly.

Logan glared at them as he pretended to draw one of his claws across their necks.

'I'm sure they'll manage Logan.' interrupted the Professor.

They breathed a sign of relief.

Lance, please take them to the coordinates (155,554).

Lance concentrated and the ground swallowed the team whole.

'Lance, we need to suit up.' Lucy pointed out.

He altered the destination and the all rushed out of the orb of Earth and suited up.

Once they were ready they returned to the orb and Lance took them to the coordinates.

'Well this is lovely' Lance said dryly as he regarded the construction site that they had arrived in.

'We're here Professor' said Lucy into her communicator.

'Excellent, split up and search for the Sentinels.' responded the professor.

Lance and Kitty paired up and took one direction, Wanda and John another, Rouge and Remy one way and Finally Lucy and Pietro took the final path.

………………………………................................................................................................

Lance and Kitty had no more than rounded the corner when they discovered a tunnel.

Kitty looked at it suspiciously but Lance put his arm around her reassuringly, Kitty smiled at him and started down the tunnel.

But as soon as Kitty stepped into it a gate closed at the entrance and the cave began to fall in, with Kitty inside. Lance heard Kitty's scream as she pounded the door. 'Lance, I can't use my powers!' she screamed.

'Why not?' he panicked.

There was no answer.

'Kitty!' Lance shouted as he began to move the ground.

His attempts to reach Kitty halted as he noticed a dart in his arm, he managed to say 'Kitty…..' slowly before he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

As soon as he had passed out a trap door sprang open beneath him and his lifeless body fell into the darkness.

………………………………................................................................................................

John flicked his lighter on and off, a nervous habit that Wanda was starting to pick up.

'Sheila, where are the sentinels?' he asked.

Wanda, who was behind him did not respond.

He turned around 'Sheila?'

He gasped, Wanda was lying on the floor and a long, heavy metal bar was beside her.

John ran over to her and cradled her head in his hands 'Who did this?' he hissed.

Pyro felt a searing pain in the back of his head, he may have been powerful, but he was caught off guard.

Pyro collapsed next to Wanda, a man who was wrapped in a cape dragged Pyro away to his master after he clamped a coller around his neck.

………………………………................................................................................................

Rouge was nervous, something that she had only recently become.

Remy stopped short in front of her 'It be too quiet.' he stated.

'What do we do Suguh?' she asked.

'Remy have no idea, stay here, Remy will carry on an' see if anythen' be there Cherie.'

'Ok, I'll wate here.'

As soon as Remy was out of sight Rouge felt cords being wrapped around her.

A man snapped a coller roughly around her neck, Rouge jumped up and tried to summon a hurricane… but for some reason she couldn't.

The man, who was covered in a cloak grabbed Rouge and flung her over his shoulder.

………………………………................................................................................................

Lucy cautiously walked through the constuction site 'Have you seen anything Pietro?' she whispered.

Pietro shook his head.

'Look, there's another path, let's check there.' she suggested.

Lucy carefully stepped over building materials and through a large area of water.

When she tried to walk through the water she noticed that her body was transforming into the same substance.

'Pietro, I can't get out.'

'What….' he said as he turned around 'What's going on, you're sinking!' Pietro grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out, but she continued to sink into the water.

His eyes widened as hands reached out of the water that were not hers, they dragged her down into the water.

'Pietro, help!' she cried as she disappeared underwater.

Lucy's hand was wrenched from his grip as she went under.

He pulled his hand out of the water, she was gone.

Pietro fell to his knees, still looking at his hand.

'Oh man, Lance is gonna kill me.'

Lancitty92

I'll update soon!


	20. A Sinister Realisation

****

Hi! I dunno how many chapters I'm gonna have to do but it's definitely gonna be over 20. Thanks to the reviewers, please keep reviewing. Ummmmm…….what I normally say here. Please keep voting on Tabby/Kurt. So far, people want Tabby/Kurt. Vote or die painfully .. Please keep suggesting ideas. By the way, Sinister can shoot some laser thing from his hands and can only be harmed by Solar-based energy, just for anyone who wants to know. Look, I didn't read the comics, I just saw the original TV program!

Lancitty92.

A Sinister Realisation

Kitty awoke in a chamber only big enough for her to fit into. She groaned and held her head. Then she remembered.

'Lance.' she whispered.

Kitty noticed a large collar around her neck. She tried to phase it off her, but she couldn't use her powers. The professor had told them beforehand of the Genocion slave collars, wincing, Kitty tore the collar from her neck.

Focussing, she phased herself from the chamber and out into the wreckage of a construction site. There on the ground she saw Lance's helmet.

She picked it up and called his name, beginning to cry.

Suddenly the silver blur that was Pietro pulled up in front of her. He looked flustered.

'Lucy's-gone-we-have-to-do-something-I'm-sorry-Lance-please don't-kill, or in any way harm me- it -was-like-her-powers-acted-up-and-she-couldn't-control-them!' he blurted out, his speech indistinguishable.

Then, seeing Kitty's crying form, no Lance and a collar that stops mutant powers in Kitty's hand Pietro muttered 'Oh shit.'

'He's gone.' Kitty said simply.

'Come on, he have to find the others!' he said as he grabbed her.

………………………………..........................................................................................

'Rouge?' Gambit called.

He didn't understand, he'd just left Rouge there to make sure she was safe, but now she was gone.

He walked over to the spot where he'd left her, there were signs of a struggle, it didn't look good.

He bent down and moved some dirt on the ground. Covered in sand there was a card, the card was the Queen Of Hearts.

'Gambit, where's Rouge?' Kitty asked desperately as she ran up to him.

Gambit was startled by Kitty but he recovered quickly 'Where are Lance and Lucy petite?' he snapped.

Kitty glared at him while Pietro threatened 'Look Cajun, where's Rouge! You'd better not have done anything to her or I'll…'

Gambit stopped him by punching him hard in the face. Pietro stepped back in shock.

Gambit just shot daggers at him and said in a deadly quiet voice 'Rouge's gone, Gambit left his Cherie here so she wouldn't get hurt, but she's gone mon ami.'

Kitty let out another sob while Pietro rubbed his bruised face, still in shock.

'Now, answer Gambit petite, where be Lucy an' Lance?' he demanded.

Kitty sobbed into her hand 'L…Lance was T..Taken away while I was like, T..Trapped under a pile of stones.'

Pietro sighed 'Lucy was dragged underwater by something, I tried to help her, but I couldn't okay?'

'Where's Wanda and Pyro?' Kitty asked quietly.

'Merde.' whispered Gambit

………………………………..........................................................................................

Wanda awoke and groggily put her hand behind her neck, only to find that it was bleeding.

She sighed, she had been through worse at the mental hospital.

'John?' she called. There was no response.

Trying to get up, she put her hand down. It was placed into a red substance. At first she thought it was her own blood, but then she saw that Pyro's lighter was in the middle of it.

'John?' she asked again, there was still no response.

Wanda could feel tears coming, but she didn't want to cry. She hastily picked up the lighter and walked off. She looked back to the iron bar that had been discarded by her attacker.

She hesitated but then picked that up also.

'Wanda!' Pietro called.

She jumped at the sudden noise but then saw him as well as Gambit and Kitty.

'Did they like, take Pyro?' asked Kitty.

Wanda nodded. Gambit looked around and then sighed 'We'll have at go back to da mansion an' see if da Professor can find who did tis.'

'I know you're right, but we can't do that.' said Pietro dryly.

'Why not?' hissed Wanda.

'None of us has the power to get us back.'

Kitty rolled her eyes and spoke into her communicator. 'Professor, Lance and the others have been like, captured, we need you to totally come and get us.'

Within 10 minutes the X-jet came to pick them up. Kitty explained what had happened to the rest of the shell-shocked team.

Beast booted up a scanner of some kind and said 'Kitty, Wanda, Gambit and Pietro, if you found any evidence then please give it to me so that I can scan it.'

Kitty gave Hank the helmet, Pietro gave a piece of fabric that he had torn off the arms that had pulled Lucy down, Wanda gave the blood-drenched lighter and Gambit gave the Queen of Hearts card.

Storm fussed over their injuries while Beast scanned the items for fingerprints.

****

Finally around an hour or so later Beast looked up 'Charles, it's Sinister's team.

'What?' interrupted Scott.

'What do you mean?' questioned Jean

'Stop the God Damn rhyming!' shouted Logan.

'Mr. Sinister is a mutant who likes to extract DNA from mutants and uses the DNA to create his own mutants.' explained the professor.

'They took Lance?' Kitty asked going white.

The Professor nodded, 'I don't want to imagine what Sinister will do to them if we don't save them.'

Logan grunted 'I'm all for savin' Rouge, but tell me, why do we have to save Alvers, Allerdice and the other Alvers?'

Storm looked at him sternly.

'I mean… ummmm let's go?' he corrected.

Storm smiled.

'Kitty, Pietro, Kurt, Blob, Toad and Scott-Team A. Jean, Wanda, Gambit, Evan, Logan and Ororo- Team B. Jubilee, Bobby, Rahne, Roberto, Amara and Tabitha, you will stay behind and serve as a back-up group. We will retrieve the Elementals tomorrow, you need your rest.' Commanded the Professor.

As soon as they all exited the room the Professor whispered 'God help us.'

'We have no chance Charles.' frowned Beast.

'God help us.' repeated the Professor.

'Listen Chuck, we go to challenge him, we'll be massacred.' Logan pointed out.

'We have 4 aces up our sleeves, we may triumph.' Ororo Tried.

The professor smiled, 'We must try, I shall see you in the morning.'

………………………………..........................................................................................

Kitty sat alone in her room.

'Lance.' she whispered desperately.

****

Lancitty92

I'll try to update soon!


	21. Sinister Fear

****

Hi! Thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter:

Allimba: Thanks for reviewing, I hope that you like this chapter!

Riderazzo: Thanks for reviewing, all your questions will be answered in this chapter! Well done for being a Lancitty fan and for voting as well! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mentallyinsane188: If anyone can sere ay details that are wrong, I didn't read the comics and I can't be bothered to now! Thanks for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! It's a shame about your X-men/Hogwarts fanfic, it was really good! Tell me if you write another one!

KittenB: Thanks for reviewing, hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for voting!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men:Evolution in any way. If I did, Jonda would be an official couple and Lance and Kitty wouldn't have split during 'Mainstream'.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'm making Sinister's men up!

Sinister Fear

Rouge screamed in agony as the sharp needle pierced her skin, extracting living tissue.

The mutant known as Sinister laughed cruelly as he watched Rouge pass out from the pain.

'You son of a……' Lance started before he was punched hard in the gut by one of Sinister's men.

When Rouge's DNA had been extracted Sinister released the bonds that held Rouge in a standing position about a foot of the ground. Rouge slumped to the ground, unconscious. The others ran immediately to her side.

A women with White hair and white skin levitated Rouge into the air, she placed her in her cell and them dropped her. Rouge rolled over and groaned in pain.

'I shall Analyse this DNA, then I shall be requiring you, Vertigo.' Sinister hissed.

The women smiled and Sinister and his team left the room, leaving the Elementals alone.

'Rouge, get up.' Lucy whispered, shaking her.

Pyro checked her pulse 'It's ok, the Sheila's jus' unconscious mate.'

'Good, now how do we get out of here, we can't stay.' Lance muttered.

'Wonder what happened to the others?' Lucy mused.

'Wanda, she was unconscious, the Shelia can't be hurt!' John panicked.

'The X-men will have picked them up.' Lance said Bluntly.

'We can't use our powers.'

'What?' asked Lance.

Lucy looked up 'We can't use our powers because there's some kind of pulse in the air that prevents us from using them.'

Lance rammed his fist into the wall in frustration, 'How the hell do we get out then?'

'You don't.' The woman who had been called Vertigo sauntered up to the cell.

She grinned evilly at them before stretching out her hands, energy blasted in waves from her hands.

Lance and the others fell to the floor screaming.

Lance grasped his head, painful, cryptic memories flooded his mind. Lance winced as he saw his father lying sprawled out on the floor, his mother lying in the phyciatric ward of a hospital, Mystique ramming him up against a wall with an iron bar in her hands, the last image that flashed through his mind before he passed out was Kitty. She was crying over something, Lance's eyes widened when he saw that it was his unconscious body.

'Sinister, the X-men. They are coming.' a man whimpered.

'Let them come.' Sinister smiled.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Kitty and the other teams were outside Sinister's base, contemplating their plan.

'So We jus' charge in dere an' fight?' Gambit asked.

'Ummmm, I don't know.' Replied Fred.

'We don't really have that much of a plan.' Jean answered.

'X-men, let's go!' Scott said as he charged forward.

'What?!' said Jean.

In front of his base was Sinister. A tall man wite a ghost white face with black metal making his uniform. His hair was short and his eyes were blood-red . On his jacket there were dots that glowed. Kitty easily recognised these as the Elemental stones.

The X-men rushed forward to attack but Sinister raised his hand and Scott and Jean were trapped in a bubble of air.

Wanda and Gambit were surrounded by water as Sinister waved that one hand.

The whole of team B and most of group A were covered in a ball of fire.

Kitty ran up to Sinister, trying to attack him, but Sinister touched her on her forehead. Kitty screamed as her forehead began to turn to stone. The rock travelled down her body until the whole of her was Earth.

Sinister smirked at them as he contracted his hand. The Earth carried them to Sinister's base.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Kitty awoke in a dark, cold cell. Everyone was there, but they were unconscious.

Kitty managed to sit up and look around, instantly she felt an aching pain in her spine, it took all her strength not to cry out.

'Lance.' she whispered as she caught sight of him.

She could barely manage a crawl, but she eventually made her way over to her boyfriend.

Lance opened one eye, 'Kitty.'

She smiled as she held his hand 'I'm here Lance.'

'You shouldn't have come, you m…might get hurt.' he whispered

Kitty noticed the way he was lying, The man with the white face must have extracted his DNA as he did hers.

Supporting his head on her knees, Kitty held him tight. 'Lance, I like, had to come, I couldn't leave you here.'

'How touching.' Sinister mocked as he observed the two young mutants.

'How were you using the Elementals' powers?' demanded Storm, who had just woken.

'I suppose there's no harm in telling you now, I extracted their DNA and placed t into the Elemental stones that I recovered from the wreckage of the statue of Apocalypse. This would mean that whoever had the stone would have their power.' gloated Sinister.

'You forgot one thing bub,' Logan growled as he contracted his hand, 'There's nothing mutant about these!'

Sinister looked shocked as Logan brought out his claws and sliced through the cage.

Kitty helped Lance up and supported him, Gambit, Wanda and Pietro were doing the same for the other Elementals.

The X-men rushed from the cage to discover that they could use their powers again.

'The barrier must have only been around the cage, Let's go X-men!' Scott cried as the team rushed Sinister.

'Stop, he can only be harmed by Solar-based energy!' cried Lance.

The wounds that the X-men had inflicted on Sinister healed. He stretched his arm out in front of him and a golden beam of light rammed into the bodies of the X-men.

'It seems that the battle is not over.' Sinister smirked.

****

Lancitty92

I'll update soon!


	22. Memory Rewrite

****

Hi! Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

Riderazzo: Yes, Sinister's real plan will be revealed in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Allimba: glad that you liked it, hope that you enjoy this one!

Mentallyinsane188: If you do write another Fic, please tell me cuz you last one was really good!

I'm stuck on whether to do something that covers the brotherhood's actions thru the episodes or something that takes place after mainstream. There will be Lancitty, Jonda and Romy in all of them cuz they're the pairing I like, so there.

Please tell me which one sounds better!!

Disclaimer: I've lost it. _Pulls out piece of paper from pocket. _Ah….. Eggs, Bread,

cheese, wait a minute……..

Don't worry, I won't use the word 'Sinister' in the title anymore.

Memory Rewrite

The X-men reeled as Vertigo chanted the same words to them, engraving the words into their minds.

'There is no left, no right. No up nor down.'

'We have to resist.' groaned Scott before he passed out.

'There is no resistance to the power of Vertigo.' the woman crowed.

'No resistance…….' murmured Wanda.

'Don't give up Sheila…' stuttered Pyro through gritted teeth.

'Can't……….' Wanda whispered

'Can't what Sheila?'

There was no answer.

'Shei………Ugghh'

'Amphibious, restrain Mr.Allerdice.' Sinister ordered.

A man that had slimy green skin and webbed feet stepped forward, Vertigo stopped using her powers for a second to let the man through. Only the Rock tumbler and his delinquent sister stirred.

'Is the Fire starter unconscious?' The one known as Amphibious nodded.

Sinister smiled, 'If they could not withstand this, they are of no use to me. The one of air can also be placed with the others. As for Wolverine, tie him up and Vertigo, keep him from moving.'

'What about us freakshosw?'

Sinister wheeled around to see Lucy and Lance slowly getting up and making their way towards him.

'This.' he shouted as an energy ray pulsed from his hands.

The mutants were slammed against the wall, immediately vines wrapped around their arms and legs, securing them in place.

'You son of a …..' Lucy snarled before Sinister slapped her, hard.

'Get your hands off her you little….'Lance started.

'Silence Mr. Alvers. I'd like you to meet someone that you know.' Sinister announced ominously.

Lance gasped as A lady with messy brown hair, chestnut brown eyes and a haunted face stepped out from the shadows.

'Mom.' Lucy breathed.

The woman made her way towards her children.

'We saw you die of a mental breakdown in the psychiatric ward, how are you here?' Lance croaked.

'It's amazing what being injected with the X-gene will do for you, even after your dead.' Sinister rasped.

'What do you wish for me to do master?' the woman muttered.

'Erase their memory to after you died, before they joined teams.' Sinister ordered.

'Mom, don't do this, please.'

'We call her Amnesia.' Sinister smirked.

'I don't give a damn what you call her!' Lance shouted, struggling at his bonds.

'Mom, please…' Lucy tried.

'Now.' Sinister commanded.

Amnesia held out her hands and her eyes went dead white, there was no pupil, just blank circles.

White energy began to pulse from her eyes in perfect rhythm.

Lance felt all his memories being wiped away, an image of the brotherhood painting Principle Kelly's car neon pink was wiped away, an image or Scott's car being trodden on by Fred, gone. The final image that was wiped away was of Kitty's birthday, only a few days ago. Kitty was holding the kittens that she was so delighted with and kissing Lance on the cheek. The memory of that happy day disappeared with Amnesia's cold, unblinking eyes.

Moments later, Amnesia pulled her hands away.

'Master, they are ready.' she murmured.

'You have served me well, you may stay with your children.' Sinister smiled.

'No master, I want to return to the state in which you found me.'

Sinister's eyes widened, 'Very well.' he growled.

Sinister casually walked over to a large machine and entered in a code.

'System terminated.' came the mechanical voice from the machine as the screen went blank.

Amnesia gasped and fell to the floor, her eyes unblinking. Her body instantly turned to ash the moment it hit the floor.

Sinister ignored it and walked over to Lucy and Lance.

'After your mother died, I took you in. My name is Sinister and you work for me. The X-men and the former brotherhood are your enemies. I say former because they have joined the X-men, the same goes for the team lead my Magneto. Shadowcat, Quicksilver, Pyro and Rouge are especially hostile, you have been warned. I trust you know of your mutant powers?'

The mutants nodded, taking it all in.

'Excellent, I won't have to train you to use your powers then. Help the rest of my team to put the unconscious X-men into the cages.'

Sinister smiled as the teens awaited to be released by Amphibious and Vertigo.

'Yes Master.' they whispered as the obeyed his request.

Sinister laughed softly to himself. Indeed, these two mutants could be his army, never mind the building blocks.

He watched as Lucy slammed Quicksilver against the wall of the cage.

'She must have left the identities and powers of the X-men and their own powers still in their minds.' Sinister said silently to himself.

'Excellent.' he smiled as he watched the brainwashed mutants.

****

Lancitty92

By the 'Identities' of the X-men I mean their names.

I'll update soon! Please review!


	23. Differences in the ones we know

****

Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update but my computer got a bug that meant that I couldn't go onto the word Processor! Thanks to the reviewers:

Anwen: Thanks for reviewing, I hate stories where Jott is the main couple as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Allimba: Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the chapter.

Mentallyinsane188: Thanks, I'm working on my brotherhood story now! Thanks once again for reviewing and be sure to let me know if you do write another one!

Riderazzo: Yeah, I had to get their mom out of the way pretty quick. In case you haven't noticed I've got the entire of the X-men, the Brotherhood, Magneto's new crew and the nasty boys ( Sinister's team, I think) to write about! There will be Lancitty and maybe some Lucy/Pietro…. I dunno. I'll let you know when I post my new fic, but I'm gonna let Mainstream happen, then they can get back together. Whew, that made my fingers ache!

Disclaimer: Pyro burnt my disclaimer.

Pyro: MWHA HA HA MWHA HA HA!

Author: edges away from the looney.

Differences in the ones we know

'Keety, vake up.' Kurt begged as he shook the sleeping Shadowcat.

'Uggh, Kurt, like, what is it?' She said groggily

'Ve've been captured, look around.'

Kitty turned her head from the bars of the prison cell to Kurt.

'There's like, something else, isn't there?'

Kurt turned away from her.

'Avalanche.' he whispered.

Kitty's eyes widened 'Lance……'

'Is gone.' Kurt finished.

Kitty turned her head to an argument between Scott and some guy dressed in black. Turning, she noticed a girl stood beside him.

'Look Alvers, you hood. Let us out!' Scott screamed in rage.

'Look weakling , the master needs you for his army.' the girl said calmly.

'That and we hate you for some reason.' the boy smirked, someone's trademark smug look.

'Lance!' Kitty cried, rushing up to the bars of their prison.

But he didn't respond in the way that she thought he would.

'Go and crawl back into your whole Pryde.' he ordered blankly.

'Lance.' she whispered, looking him and Lucy over.

Lance was wearing his battle costume, except it was red and black, his helmet was missing and he was also wearing a black trench coat. Lucy was wearing Kitty's battle suit but where hers was either purple or yellow, Lucy's was blood red. She also had the same trench coat as Lance.

But the most disturbing thing was their eyes, Lance's stared blankly into Kitty's, full of hate.

'You heard us Pryde, beat it.' Lucy snarled.

'Lance, It's M… me K….Kitty….'

The Earth around Kitty slammed her back into a wall. Kitty gasped as the breath was knocked out of her and as the world turned black, felt herself connecting sharply with the floor.

'What did they like, do to you Lance?' she asked no one in particular.

'Keety!' Kurt said as he ran over to her, cradling her in his lap.

'ALVERS!' Scott shouted after Lance as he walked away.

'Lucy, stay on guard duty, the Master has summoned me.' Lance murmured.

The girl nodded obediently and turned her attention to Evan, who was trying to shoot a spike at her.

'I look cute yo!' Toad yelled, his mutation had been halted by the barrier created by Sinister.

Wanda looked at him in disgust as he walked over to her, 'Hey sweetums, I look cute, do ya wanna reconsider Yo?'

'Yeah-you-should-not-have-a-maniac-as-a-boyfriend!' Pietro insisted.

'So is a slimy toad any improvement over a maniac?' Wanda hissed.

'I'll-get-back-to-you-on-that.'

'Toad, this is your answer.' Wanda said sweetly.

'Yes sweetums?'

'Go to hell!' Wanda screamed as she punched him in the face.

'So is that a yes or a no?'

Wanda's eye began to twitch as she made scary throttling motions with her hands.

'See-ya-Yo-Gotta-go-bye! Toad said as he ran off.

'Lucy sure ain't the same 'ey Sheila?'

Wanda wheeled around and sighed with relief at the sight of her boyfriend, Pyro.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

Pyro looked like he had an idea, he ran over to Professor Xavier, who was in a cage next to them.

' 'Ey prof, ya still got you're powers?' he yelled.

'Yes, all of Sinister's team have very powerful mental blocks on them, so there was no point in taking my power away.' he replied sadly.

'Well try an' get through tu da Petite mon ami!' Gambit snapped.

'I'll try.' said the Professor quietly as he held his hands to his head.

Lucy screamed as she held her head, falling to her knees.

'She's been given amnesia, I'll try to resurface memories.' strained the Professor.

After a few minutes of this the Professor collapsed in his wheelchair.

Lucy straightened up, then sent a jet of water at Xavier, knocking him out.

'Stupid Baldy couldn't take it.' Pyro sighed.

'And neither will you.' Lucy announced.

'What?' Scott growled.

'My master is going to transfer all of your gifts to Avalanche and I. You'll never be able to use your mutant power again.'

Kitty walked towards her, being supported by Kurt.

'Where's Lance?' she whispered in pain.

'Being brainwashed again probably, it's seems that the sight of **_you_** almost broke the amnesia.' Lucy said spitefully.

'Amnesia?' growled Logan.

'Fight it, you do not belong to Sinister.' Urged Storm.

'I do, and I can't do anything about it.' Lucy snarled as she walked off.

Kitty pulled away from Kurt and sat down in the corner, beginning to sob.

'Don't-worry-I-have-a-plan! Pietro yelled.

Everyone groaned.

'What?!' Pietro muttered as he sat down

'We get you out of here.'

Everyone turned around to see Lucy opening the door.

'What are you doing?' cried Kitty.

'Doing something about it,, if Sinister gives Lance to much power it will kill him.' Lucy said quietly.

Kitty smiled to herself, 'I'm coming Lance.' she thought to herself as they followed Lucy along the cold corridors toward her boyfriend, the one that she loved, the one that they had to face off against.

****

Lancitty92

I'm gonna try and get this fic done quickly so that I can start on my new one so I'll update soon!


	24. Memories Better Forgotten

****

I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I've been working on my new fanfiction entitled 'Who cares about the X-Geeks' and another one that just came into my mind 'When it hurts to breathe'. Who cares about the X-Geeks will be the one about the brotherhood, except with Lucy in it, and well, I hate the X-men so it's about the brotherhood. 'When it hurts to breathe' is going to be about what happens after Mainstream, about Lance/Kitty. There is also gonna be Romy, Jonda and Pietro/Lucy, coz I like those pairs.

I was thinking about doing another one called 'Another dance, new feelings'. Vote for the couples you'd like to see, there is :

Lancitty, Kiotr, Kietro, Jonda, Wanda/Evan Rogan, Romy, Tonda and Pietro/Lucy. I'm leaning towards Lancitty, Jonda and Romy.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Anwen: thanks for your review and I hope that ya like this chap!

Mentallyinsane188: Thanks for your review and I will be putting Pietro and Lucy together!

Riderazzo: More Lance, More Lancitty! Thanks for ya review!

Memories better forgotten

Lucy finally turned to look at this strange boy behind her, the 'Team' that was opposing Sinister.

To the petite girl who had her arms wrapped around some scrap of paper. They didn't stand a chance.

'So, who are you?' she finally asked the boy with white hair.

'Well, I'm Y…. Your boyfriend!' he said with a smirk.

'What did you say?' hissed a voice behind them.

The boy was wrenched back by a the girl ho claimed to know Lance.

'What did you say to her?' Kitty repeated to the Speed Demon.

'Oh get a life X-freak, I'm just…'

'Fillin' the gal wit' lies?' Rouge interrupted.

Pietro never got a chance to react, Lucy spun around and assaulted them with the full force of a tidal wave. Sending them crashing into the wall, all except Kitty, who had managed to turn herself intangible at the last second.

'What are you like, doing?' Kitty screamed at her.

'The others would have been a distraction, go to Lance.' she said coldly, turning away from her.

'But….'

'Nothing, Go….. Now!' Lucy hissed at her.

Kitty reluctantly walked away from her and into a brightly lit chamber, the walls were damp and had huge dents in them, probably made by human fists.

The floor creaked as Kitty walked over to the far side of the room where a door was visible.

She looked around nervously and called out to him. She didn't know if she expected an answer, and there wasn't one.

Kitty called out to him again, but still nothing. Maybe Lucy had set her up, and she was going to be experimented on like other mutants were in laboratories. She didn't know.

'Pryde.'

Kitty jumped and looked wildly around her, 'L….Lance?' she asked the voice.

'Avalanche.' as if to emphasise his point, the ground shook around her as the men made from Earth rose up and began to attack Kitty.

'Lance, please…'

'No, Avalanche.'

'You're not like, just Avalanche, you're Lance Alvers!' Kitty cried desperately.

'Lance Alvers…….'

The voice was silent but then Storm's powers were used to create a hurricane that blew the door shut.

Kitty looked at the door, terrified.

'Who is this Lance Alvers……..'

'You!' Kitty screamed at the voice.

'I am Vertigo, Lance Alvers is gone.'

'Why are you like, lying to me, Lance is fine, how can you have his powers?'

'Sinister has gifted me with his powers…. Lance did not withstand all the powers we implanted within him.'

'What…Lance…gone..' Kitty stuttered.

'His personality, he is now the living weapon… but you have heard to much… now, you must die……' she hissed.

Kitty instantly bolted for the door, but the power of Vertigo was slowing her down, invading her mind and slowly picking it apart.

'No….' Kitty breathed.

'Yes…' Vertigo replied sadly as Kitty fainted.

'Release her Vertigo.'

'Whirlpool, it is not your decision to make.' Vertigo snarled.

'Yes it is, now eat this!' Lucy yelled as she turned towards Vertigio.

'I have the power of many mutants, you do not.' She laughed.

'But I have my own.' Lucy whispered.

Vertigo wheeled around to look at her, but a tidal wave crashed into her, but it was different, it was bonding her body with the water.

Vertigo tried to move, but with no success. 'Master…. Save me..' she muttered.

Lucy drew her hand back, satisfied.

She turned to Kitty, lying motionless on the floor.

Walking over to the fallen Shadowcat, Lucy focussed her energy and passed it on to Kitty.

'Please work….' she hissed as her energy left her.

Kitty eyes fluttered open and she began to stir.

'Go to Lance, he's in there.'

Kitty nodded at Lucy and ran toward the door, it was locked. But that never stopped Kitty before.

Gathering all her courage, Kitty phased through the door. But she was not prepared for what she saw.

Lance was strapped to the wall, he was screaming as more and more mutant power was pumped into him.

Kitty ran behind a machine, shaking as she watched her boyfriend writhe in agony.

'The process is complete, release him and subject him to the memory blasts.' Sinister ordered.

'But Master, why would he give him his old memories back, he would know what happened….' Amphibious stuttered.

'We will release them so that they will be classified as cryptic memories, the same anger and confusion technique that the scientists used on weapon X.' Sinister smirked.

A man made from tar released Lance from the wall and strapped him into a chair.

'We'll be needin' Vertigo.' The man pointed out.

'I know that you fool, go and get her, she is protecting the previous chamber.' Sinister snapped.

The man nodded and went to look in the previous chamber.

Kitty phased through the machine to avoid being seen, accidentally shorting out the system.

'What was that?' Amphibious asked.

Kitty held her breath and prayed she wouldn't be found.

'It does not hold any importance, Where is Vertigo?' Sinister snapped at Amphibious.

'She's been knocked out an' the room is full of water…. Must me that delinquent sister of his.'

The tar man said, pointing to Lance's still form.

'We can administer the treatment ourselves, start the machines.' commanded Sinister.

The men hastily complied as the screen before Lance flashed with various images, his father, his father and mother's death, himself and the brotherhood, Kitty and Lance at the Sadie Hawkins dance, Kitty winced as she heard herself calling Lance a hood, Lance saving Kitty and Wanda from Magneto, Helping her up after the battle, Lucy chasing Pietro around with a spatula with Lance looking on and finally, himself being taken by Apocalypse.

Lance was breathing heavily as the memories flashed on the screen, he screamed and held his head, breaking the straps that held him down.

'Stop the process now, he's loosing control.' Sinister said calmly.

The machine switched off and Lance's body went limp, his mind exhausted.

'Take Mr. Alvers and our new guest to the next room.' Sinister smiled.

Kitty screamed as she was grabbed from behind and a metal collar was fastened around her neck.

The man made of tar dragged her into a cold room with no doors, he kicked open a trapdoor and pushed Kitty down it. He smirked nastily and then slammed the door shut.

Kitty's shoulder had been damaged from the impact of the fall but she managed to get up and survey the scene around her, she was in a cold chamber with only on window that only allowed you to see a little bit of your surroundings.

Kitty was suddenly sent flying as a fist collided with her face, she screamed as she hit the floor.

Kitty then gasped at what she saw, Lance was standing in the middle of the room, fist stretched in front of him.

She barely had time to breath before he sped over to her, using Pietro's powers and using Jean's lifted her up using his mind.

'Lance…..' Kitty breathed before Lance's strong hand closed around her neck, she knew he had the power to kill her, he could crush her windpipe right there and then.

'Please…..' she whispered to him.

Lance released her and she fell to the floor, Kitty's lower lip was bleeding , she had a nasty bruise appearing on her cheek and her right eye was going black.

'Kitty…..' he muttered, he shook his head and teleported to the other side of the room.

His eyes began to glow red as he prepared to shoot her with Scott's powerful optic beam.

Kitty's body flew backwards as the red beam of light impacted with her stomach, winding her.

'Please Lance, no more…..' she begged him.

Lance seemed to hear nothing as he hit her again, using all the force of Blob's power.

Kitty was now only minutes away from passing out, she was bleeding, bruised and weak.

Lance charged at her again, a spike coming from his skin. Lance took it in his hand and hit Kitty around the face with it.

Kitty fell to the floor, her eyes were open and she was still conscious but she didn't have the energy to move.

Lance stopped as he saw a single tear travel town her face, he bent down next to her and wrenched the small piece of paper that she had been holding onto from her hands.

His eyes widened when he saw himself and this girl hand in hand at some sort of dance, looking so happy. They looked like they didn't have to worry about…. Well, anything, just each other.

Lance's head suddenly sent a massive surge of pain through his entire body, unlocking some sort of…… **_forgotten memory._**

Lance looked down at the battered girl who was looking at him, 'Kitty?' he asked the still darkness of the room.

'L….lance….' whispered the girl painfully.

'Kitty……….'

Lance knelt down beside her and cradled her in his arms. 'I'm so sorry……..' he started.

The girl said nothing, she just leant into him, nestling her head in his uniform.

'I'm so sorry Kitty………' Lance repeated to her.

He bent down and kissed her softly on her bleeding lips, her body was lifeless.

Lance took off his trench coat and placed it over Kitty's motionless body which he had laid out on the floor.

Lance stood up and a single tear fell from his eye.

Lance Alvers had lost many things in his life: His mother, His father, His childhood.

But now he felt like he had lost the most important part.

Lancitty92

I'm sorry for the slow update, I really will update soon this time!


	25. The Final Act

**__**

IMPORTANT NOTICE: for anyone who hasn't read the new and longer chapter 24 ya better read it or this one won't make sense.

Well, this is it, the final chapter……. I'm gonna miss writing this but I'm kinda done with it. So now all that's left is the ending. I might do a sequel to this, but I'm not sure….

My new fan fiction _'Another Dance, new feelings' _will take place after the Apocalypse threat in this one. That should be posted soon. Then I'm gonna have a break….. And they say I don't work hard……

Thanks to the reviewers:

Anwen: Calm down dear, you're scaring me…… Read this chapter to see if Kitty has kicked the bucket! Mwha Mwha Mwha! Thanks for reviewing!

Mentalltinsane188: Wohoo!!! Ya did another X-men/Hogwarts fic!!! Ice Cream for you! Well, you know why the last chapter was so short! Thanks for reviewing!!

Pyro Lady: Well, I've pretty ,much decided on Jonda, Romy, Lancitty and Lucy/Pietro as well as others…… but I'm not sure! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Riderazzo: You've reviewed right from the start of my fanfic and voted as well! Lancitty will be in my next fan fiction. Well Mike/Betsy… I can't do that cuz Mike is Desendent's O/C……. Well, thanks for reviewing and if you haven't read the new chapter 24, read it or this won't make sense!

RoxyAngel489: Thanks for reviewing my fanfic! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

__

Disclaimer: Remy LeBeau stole my disclaimer.

Remy: ::Smiles Evilly::

So remember people, why the hell would I be here writing fan fiction if I owned Evo! I own Nada!

By the way, this is the final chapter………. I'm gonna miss writing this. ::Sob::

The Final Act

'Okay, who was playing football with my head…..' Pietro moaned as he scraped himself off the floor.

'Strange, you should have been down for at least another hour.' A voice commented.

'I heal fast.'

Pietro looked around to see Lucy leaning against the wall, clutching her side.

'What's wrong?' he asked, speeding over to her.

'Nothing, now come on, if you're awake you might as well help me.'

'To do what?'

'Just shut up and move it.' she snapped

………………………………............................................................................................................

'Sinister, t…there's a problem, Avalanche's m…memories have returned. He's m…making his way t.. towards us now.' Amphibious stuttered.

'How did this happen?' Sinister yelled, infuriated.

'….' no one had an answer for that.

Sinister smashed his fist into the wall and whispered 'Is the Pryde girl dead?'

'Yes Master,' Amphibious replied 'but Vertigo has been destroyed by the girl.'

'Alvers?'

'Yes Master.'

'It doesn't matter, I'm having an evil worker recruitment next week.'

'But the boy, and the girl…….' The frog-like mutant started.

'Pose a threat. If we fight, we will loose. Well, you will loose, I will survive, I cannot be destroyed. Start the extraction process…..Now.' Sinister ordered.

A man with long white hair walked up to one of the machines. On it there was a large red dial, the man slowly turned it, until the dial broke off.

'Excellent…..' Siniser said as he began to smirk.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Lance walked through the endless corridors of Sinister's underground base. Lance finally lost his patience.

'That's it, I'm breaking this place.' he smirked as he held his hands against a wall.

Lance winced in pain as seismic energy pulsed from his hands, destroying the maze of stone walls that were stopping him from reaching his target, Sinister.

As he walked through the rubble his thoughts flashed back to Kitty Pryde, who was gone.

Because of him, because of his actions, because of the powers that Sinister had pumped into him.

But then, another painful thought made a forced entry into Lance's head……Lucy, his sister.

Lance stopped suddenly, there was a strange feeling in his head, as if something had gone inside his mind and was slowly picking it apart.

Lance winced as a growing pain began to build up in his head, slowly draining something from inside of him, then it hit him….. Sinister was draining the powers that he had given him.

'Lance!' Lance swerved around to see two figures coming out of the rubble of a wall, he automatically shifted into the defensive position.

'It's-okay-man-it's-just-us!' came the rushed reply from the shadows.

Lance groaned 'Pietro, you had me worried there….'

Pietro emerged from the remains of the structure, supporting Lucy, who looked pretty bad.

'What happened to her?' Lance asked, shocked.

Pietro sat her up against one of the surviving walls. 'She-went to-fight-someone-I-heard-her-leave.-And-she-came-back-hurt.'

'I'm fine.' Lucy gasped, still holding her side.

'Let me see.' Lance instructed.

'No…'she pleaded

'Now.' Lance insisted

Lucy looked at him with a pained expression 'Maybe that B…battle with Vertigo did more damage than I thought…..' she removed her hand, it was covered in blood.

'What-the-hell-happened-to-you?' Pietro panicked.

Lance looked at her side, the muscle was torn and her ribs were slightly exposed.

'Sweet Jesus, it's really bad, I'm gonna have to turn it to stone.' Lance whispered to her.

Lucy nodded as Lance removed his glove from his hand 'This may cause some minor discomfort.'

'Doctor's talk for this is gonna hurt like hell….' Lucy smiled.

Pietro watched as Lance put his hand on Lucy's wound as she gasped in pain.

Stone began to form around Lance's hand as he focussed, eventually, the stone had covered the wound.

Lucy stood up as Lance made the stone be absorbed into her body, revealing healed skin.

'The-wound…..-it's-gone-but-how?' Pietro muttered.

'It's one of Lance's enhanced abilities, by the way Lance, where's Kitty?' Lucy asked.

'Dead.' answered Lance sadly.

'How?' Pietro questioned.

'Sinister took control of my mind and had me kill her.' Lance said as a tear fell from his eye.

'Shit…….' Lucy mumbled.

'Sinister's also taking back the powers he gave me, but I'm hanging on to Summers's.' Lance informed them.

'We'll go wake the X-men, the way to Sinister is through there.' Lucy said, pointing to a corridor. She grabbed Pietro's arm and took off down another one. 'Good luck!' she called back.

'Yeah,' Lance whispered sadly 'I'm gonna need it..'

Lance shook his head and ran down the long winding corridor. 'This is for you Kitty' he muttered.

Lance reached the end, separating Sinister from himself was a steel door. Lance turned his fist to stone and battered down the door.

In the room littered with machine parts and the screen stood Sinister.

'Well Mister Alvers,' he rasped 'it seems that your precious girlfriend has been annihilated…. By you. So it seems you have come to get revenge, so I took away all the powers you possess that can harm me…'

'Except this one….' Lance shouted as his eyes began to glow red.

Sinister backed away as Lance shot an optic beam towards him, tearing into his flesh.

Sinister stared at the wound he could not heal and then to the mutant that caused it.

Sinister smirked at him 'See you in hell Avalanche.' he roared as he sent his own powerful beam from his hand.

'Save me a spot!' Lance hissed as seismic energy and Cyclops's optic blast burst from his hands and eyes.

The two forces connected, matching each other. Lance rolled his eyes into the back of his head and whispered 'Come on God….. You owe me.'

Sinister gasped as Lance's optic blast began to overpower his energy from his hands. He looked at the power erupting from his fingertips. His hands were beginning to scar, and they did not heal.

'What the hell?!' Sinister cried.

'This is for Kitty!' Lance screamed as his blast overpowered Sinister's and rammed into the larger mutant's body.

Sinister writhed on the floor in agony, his own energy blast stopping. Lance watched on in shock,

Sinister's body was dissolving, growing smaller and smaller….. Disappearing before his eyes.

Lance closed his eyes, the scream coming from every part of Sinister's rapidly vanishing body was unbearable. Lance finally opened his eyes when the screaming stopped, Sinister was gone.

Lance suddenly felt a searing pain in his stomach, he looked down, blood was pouring from his abdomen.

Clutching his side, Lance crawled over to where Sinister was standing, he smiled at the glowing elemental stones, it was over………he had won.

With a smile Lance fell back into the depths of unconsciousness.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Lance groggily opened his eyes, judging from the medical supplies and white walls, he had to be in the infirmary at the X-geeks place.

He tried to get up, but the pain in his stomach prevented that, he looked down at the tight bandage that was wrapped around his chest. Lance settled with sitting up.

It had to be late, Lucy, Pietro, Wanda, Pyro, Gambit and Rouge were all asleep in his room.

All of his friends were asleep on the black sofas that decorated The area around Lance's bed.

He rolled his eyes as he saw Lucy's head on Pietro's shoulder and his arm around her waist as they sat together.

John was lying stretched out on the sofa with Wanda in his arms and Gambit and Rouge were in a similar position. Lance noted that Rouge had her earrings in.

Lance's smile disappeared when he remembered what had happened, Kitty was dead, and it was his fault.

'Lance!! You're awake!' came the loud cry from Beast, who had just walked into the room.

Unfortunately, this woke up all the sleeping mutants.

'Lance, you're awake mate!' Pyro called .

'You feeling okay mon ami?' Gambit questioned.

'Are-you-gonna-be-okay-Lance?' Pietro asked.

Lance turned to Beast 'What about Kitty?'

Beast frowned 'Well the good news is that she's still alive, the bad news is that she's not going to wake up. Her parents are flying over now.'

Lance just looked at him and then at Lucy, who was still asleep 'Lucy can heal her.'

Beast's eyes widened 'She can do that?' Lance nodded.

'Then let's get her to Kitty right away!' Beast said excitedly.

Pietro shook Lucy awake as they walked to room in which Kitty was being kept.

She looked awful, she was bruised and cut all over.

Lucy took her hand and focussed. The energy from her began to flow into Kitty.

Kitty's bruises and cuts began to disappear, until her face was back to normal.

Lucy gave her a final burst of energy and then let go of her hand 'That's all the energy I can spare.'

Lucy's old cuts were beginning to resurface and then they just disappeared.

'It's up to her now if she wakes up or not.' Lucy said as she left the room with Pietro.

'We'll leave you two alone.' Beast said to Lance as everyone else left the room.

When everyone was gone Lance took her hand in his 'Kitty, I'm sorry, please wake up.'

As if she heard him, Kitty's eyes flicked open and she smiled at him.

'Lance….' she whispered.

Lance just looked at her and began to cry, but not with sadness, with joy.

He ran out of the room and shouted down the corridor 'Kitty's okay, she's alive!'

………………………………............................................................................................................

Lance sat on the green grass outside the institute, everything was back to normal again.

Well, as soon as they repaired the institute it would be, Lance laughed at the memory. The kittens had completely trashed the whole place when they were left unattended.

Lance's flashback was ended by Scott's cry of 'ALVERS, MAXIMOFF! YOU'RE DEAD!'

Lance watched as Lucy and Pietro burst from the institute followed by Scott, who had florescent pink hair and luminous yellow teeth.

Pietro yelled back to him 'Oh come on Summers, you'll always be able to be afraid of the dark now!'

On further inspection Lance saw that Scott's visor and shades had been covered with masking tape.

'I'm not afraid of the dark Maximoff!!' Scott yelled as he followed them blindly.

Rouge and Gambit moved out of the way as Scott fell into the pond, they were sitting by it, watching the show.

'Hey Pietro, the new recruits are having a water fight, let's go!' Lucy called to him.

'Oh yeah, we'll win this time!' Pietro said as he grabbed hold of her and sped away.

Lance turned away and saw Pyro making shapes out of the fire he made for Wanda, who sat down beside him smiling.

Kitty walked up to him and sat down beside him, the two kittens in her arms.

'Hey Lance, what's up?' she asked

'Not much.'

'Still a bit shaken up?' she asked.

'Kitty, you almost died because of me….. I should have been able to stop myself…..'

'Lance, it's not your fault….. No one could have stood up to that power, even the Professor couldn't release the mental lock on Lucy's mind…'

'Yeah, I know. It's just weird, we've kept our powers….it's like everything is back to normal again…. But that's what I thought after the defeat of Apocalypse.'

'Lance, nothing will ever be normal around here!' Kitty laughed.

'Kitty, I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For getting you into this, I mean how can you just forgive me, I almost killed you…'

The last part of Lance's sentence was cut off by Kitty kissing him.

'Because I love you Lance, and I always will' she smiled.

'I love you too Kitty. By the way, have you seen my Jeep?'

'Oh, Pietro took Lucy out on a date in it.'

'WHAT??!!!'

………………………………............................................................................................................

**__**

Random person in China.

'Did you hear something?'

………………………………............................................................................................................

'First he steals my jeep, then he dates my sister! He's a dead man! I'M GONNA KILL PIETRO!'

Lance cried as he stormed across the grounds.

'Get in line Alvers.' Scott said simply from the pond.

Suddenly Pietro and Lucy pulled up into the drive in a very battered looking jeep, stop signs attached to the roof.

'That's it, he's dead!' Lance screamed as he went off to brutally murder Pietro.

Lucy walked up to Kitty who smiled 'Just another normal day at the Xavier institute.'

Lucy laughed, 'How can things ever be normal when you were one of the Elements of Apocalypse?'

'They can't' Kitty giggled as she and her new best friend watched Lance strangle Pietro.

'Never…..' Kitty said happily to herself.

----------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------

****

I might write a sequel to this, I don't know…

I'm finally done! After 25 chapters, this one was the longest, sorry it took so long to post. I might write a sonic the hedgehog fic, but after that I'm gonna either write my Brotherhood fic, or 'Another Dance, new feelings' Oh well, my first fanfic is officially over!!

Peace Out,

Lancitty92


End file.
